A Dark Special Code
by Leeh Scofield
Summary: James é apenas um cara querendo ajudar, mas sua ajuda não é o suficiente. Lily tem o poder que ele necessita, mas cuidado, ninguém sabe quem ela realmente é.
1. Aceita meu Geass?

Cap.1 ( Aceita meu Geass?)

James entrou correndo na classe. Sabia que iria se atrasar, _novamente_. Ele sentou pesarosamente na carteira.

-Onde está Sirius?- James perguntou.

-Enrolando o professor para você não se dar mal com outro atraso. -Falou Remus sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia, os dois se viraram para a porta quando Sirius e o Professor entraram na classe.

-Valeu cara. –James sorriu.

-O que seria de você sem mim? - Sirius deu um soco de leve no ombro do rapaz.

-Realmente... Nada. - James respondeu ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Comece uma lista, talvez ajude. -Falou Sirius com um sarcasmo explicito.

-Mas por que se atrasou ?-Perguntou Remus finalmente tirando os olhos do livro.

-Monny... Digamos que tive que dar um de Robin Wood de novo.

-Você ainda continua com essa história de "_Arqueiro verde_"? Não vê como isso é perigoso? Imitando esse herói de HQ, sabia que pode se machucar seriamente?-Remus fechou o livro irritado.

-Não se preocupe, eu luto Tae Ken Do e faço arco e flecha dês dos meus dez anos, além do mais, Riddle é muito mesquinho e rouba dos pobres.- Exclamou James.

-Correção: Ele é da máfia. -Falou Sirius sem dar muita importância.

-Sirius... Não provoca, daqui a pouco você vai se vestir de Batman e eu de Superman. Então... **Não** o estimule!-Remus respondeu com revolta.

Sirius e James caíram na gargalhada.

-Silêncio! Vocês aí do fundo. -Falou o professor pedindo atenção.

-"_Here we go again"-_Murmurou Sirius e os três se viraram para o quadro.

-Apresento a vocês a aluna transferida ou novata, como preferirem chamar.

A garota de cabelos longos, ruivos e incríveis olhos verdes entrou na sala, parecia nervosa.

-Meu nome é Lily Evans, prazer em conhecê-los.

Então sorriu.

-Procure um lugar pra se sentar. -Disse o professor se virando para o quadro.

-Senta aqui rostinho bonito. -Falou uma garota morena apontando para o lugar ao seu lado, Lily sentousse ao lado da garota, estava um tanto apreensiva.

-Eu sou Marlene McKinnon, mas pode me chamar de Lene, esse aí atrás de você é James Potter, do lado dele Sirius Black_, não _se relacione com ao meu lado é Dorcas Meadowes e atrás dela Remus Lupin.-Ela falou rapidamente.-E não precisa se apresentar, já ouvimos o seu nome.

-Ok -Lily sorriu de lado se virando para assistir a aula.

Marlene arrastou a ruiva depois da aula até o clube de jornalismo, sem dar muita importância se Lily queria ou não.

-Lene, não sei se realmente quero entrar nesse clube.-Falou Lily desconfortavelmente.

-Precisamos de outra garota, ruiva. Os garotos em termos de votação, _sempre_ saem em maioria e com você podemos ter uma chance!-Marlene abriu a porta a jogando dentro da sala ventilada e iluminada, todos os outros que ela havia conhecido mais cedo já estavam na sala.

-Pessoal, eu lhes apresento a nova e oficial membro do clube de jornalismo, Lily Evans!- Marlene estava... Entusiasmada?

-Bem-Vinda - Falaram todos. Dorcas, Remus, Sirius e James sorriam para ela.

-Bonitinha a ruiva, não?-Disse Sirius mais sussurrando para os dois amigos.

-Ai não, você já vai atacar _de novo_?-Falou Remus.

-Calma... Ainda não, Talvez quando ela estiver sozinha.

-_Pads. _-Falaram os dois.

-Sim?-Respondeu Sirius.

-_Galinha_. -Falaram os dois juntos.

Sirius riu com gosto.

-Black, mais trabalho e menos conversa.-Reclamou Marlene por trás do maroto.

-Ei! Você não manda em...-Dorcas pisou com força no pé dele.

-Ai...Doeu...!-Sirius falou quase chorando.

-Depois você pergunta o porquê dela sempre te empurrar da janela.-Exclamou Dorcas subitamente.

-Do mesmo jeito que todos perguntam _o porquê _dele sempre sobreviver- Ironizou Remus.

-Algum problema aqui?-Marlene perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Nenhum, Lene. - James respondeu sorrindo.

-Jay, quero que acompanhe Lily até a secretária para entregar a redação. Com os nossos concorrentes tentando nos sabotar...Ela vai cair rapidinho em uma armadilha.-Suspirou a morena.

-Claro.- Os dois saíram.

-Estuda aqui há quantos anos?- Lily falou puxando assunto durante o caminho.

-Desde a primeira série, quando minha mãe morreu e meu pai...Deixa pra lá. A família da minha mãe me proporcionou a melhor escola daqui, mas acabei ganhando uma bolsa integral. -"_Por que estou me abrindo com ela?" _Ele se perguntou, afinal, nem conhecia a garota direito -E você?

-Meu pai foi contratado por outra empresa e tivemos que nos mudar.-A ruiva suspirou. –Eu gostava de lá, de Seattle.

-Mas verá que Londres é interessante.-Ele sorriu.

-Espero, se não vou ter que agitar essa cidade!-Ela deu um pulo com entusiasmo.-Mas eu não entendo esses uniformes, garotas com saias pretas curtíssimas e blusa branca social com o brasão da escola, e ainda com mangas compridas!

James riu com malicia.

-Eu gosto das saias curtas -Depois disso eles chegaram até a secretaria, as secretarias estavam na frente de uma TV que passava o noticiário da manhã.

-"Mais uma vez o Arqueiro Verde ataca, dessa vez ele roubou um colar estimado em 5 mil dólares das empresas Riddle. O empresário, Tom Riddle, não se pronunciou sobre o roubo. Mais uma vez o arqueiro verde entrou e saiu do local sem ser visto ou ouvido, ou seja, em circunstâncias misteriosas"-Terminou a apresentadora e uma das secretárias desligou a TV.

-Que horror. Não acha?-Falou uma delas.

-Eu gostaria de saber para onde vai todo esse roubo.

-Eu ouvi falar que ele rouba para dar aos pobres - Falou James ganhando a atenção delas.

-Mas ainda assim é roubo, interessante seria ele _destruir_ a empresa. -Falou Lily entregando a redação, então os dois saíram dali.

-Mesmo assim ainda é horrível roubar uns dos outros e...-Lily deu um grito e James se virou não encontrando a garota.

-Lily?

-Aqui em cima. -Ele ouviu a voz dela e olhou pra cima.

-Como foi parar aí ?

-Pisei numa corda que enrolou o meu pé e sabe, eu 'to PENDURADA DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO! VAI ME AJUDAR OU FICAR AÍ OLHANDO?

-Calma, eu vou procurar uma faca e já volto.-Ele saiu correndo.

-Já vi que terei que fazer tudo, _sozinha.-_Ela começou a se balançar para um lado e para outro até conseguir segurar em um dos canos na parede, a corda arrebentou a deixando pendurada.

-Que sorte a minha. -Ela resmungou.

-Não achei uma faca... -James voltou olhando para cima.

-James, por que está corando?-Perguntou Lily inocentemente.

-_Na-da_. - Ele sorriu amarelo.

-Eu vou cair e você vai me segurar, não me deixe cair no chão, por favor.-Ela se soltou e caiu no colo do garoto.

-Você está bem?

-Claro, pode me soltar agora.-James a soltou e Lily caiu no chão, levantou e arrumou sua saia.

-Vamos voltar?- Ele perguntou tentando esquecer-se da cena.

-Ok.

Os dois entraram tentando não fazer muito barulho e Lily logo entrou no banheiro.

-Prongs!- Gritou Sirius abraçando James.

-Já estava sentindo minha falta?-James perguntou com ironia.

-Não, ele não estava. Não até uma menina vir aqui e dar um tapa na cara dele. -Falou Remus observando os dois.

-E só você consegue fazer essas loucas pararem.-Falou Sirius o soltando.

-Nessas horas você queria parar o tempo, não?-Falou Remus.

-Claro, como você queria poder ler a mente das pessoas, _se já não lê_-Falou Sirius finalmente se irritando.

-Ei, onde estão Dorcas e Marlene? -Perguntou Lily saindo do banheiro e olhando para os três.

-A Lene como sempre se irritou com Sirius e saiu furiosa. Dorcas foi tentar ajudar -Falou Remus dando de ombros.

-Ok, alguém aqui vai pela rota 64?- Perguntou a ruiva de repente.

-Não, ninguém. –Remus sorriu com afeto e Lily retribuiu.

-Que pena, queria uma carona, mas tudo bem. Digam a Lene que eu a vejo amanhã. –Lily disse saindo da sala e acenando para todos.

-Hum... Realmente, _linda. _–Falou Sirius ainda olhando para a porta por onde Lily passara.

-Não fique de olho. -James o alertou.

-Por quê? Interessado? –Sirius abriu o sorriso lentamente.

-Lógico que não!-James corou furiosamente. -Mas se você der em cima dela vai criar problemas! E o nome do problema se chama _Marlene. _

-Ele tem razão. –Disse Remus apreensivo.

-Mas por que você corou? –Perguntou Sirius com fingida inocência.

-Eu _não_ corei. -Falou James

-Corou, definitivamente. O que aconteceu? –Falou Remus

-Digamos que quando ela ficou presa em uma das armadilhas do clube adversário, ficou de cabeça para baixo e depois dela arrebentar a corda, ela se pendurou e... O uniforme é uma saia... –James não terminou, sabia que eles entenderiam, Sirius adorava as saias do colégio por causa disso, mas ele não tinha razão. Era constrangedor e ainda mais constrangedor quando seus amigos riem da sua cara por causa disso.

-Pads, Monny! –Falou James irritado.

-E ela percebeu? –Perguntou Sirius enxugando as lágrimas.

-Não, COM CERTEZA NÃO! Ela é uma cabeça de vento! Remus e Sirius. Parem de zoar com a minha cara, por favor. - Falou James piedosamente, só faltava se ajoelhar.

-Ok, vamos para casa, nós deixamos você primeiro e depois. –Disse Remus se recuperando da crise de risos e puxando a chave do carro.

O arqueiro verde, rápido e silencioso, se espreitou no jardim e com o arco em punho acertou três guardas, entrou no prédio pela parte de carregamento e olhou o que estavam carregando.

-_Armas?-_Ele sussurrou arregalando os olhos –Ou vai haver um Armageddon ou eles vão matar uma nação, só pode.

-Tem alguém aí?

-Droga. -Ele correu para uma sala pequena. _"Está mais para uma sala de interrogação!" _Ele pensou horrorizado com o lugar e procurou o interruptor. As luzes estavam fracas e não chamariam a atenção, ele as acendeu. James se virou ao ouvir um barulho.

-Quem é você?-Ele olhou para a garota amarrada, por cintas de couro na cadeira e tirou a amordaça da garota.

-Se me desamarrar eu tiro você daqui. -Só pela voz ele percebeu que tipo de garota ela deveria ser. Fria, calculista e mortal. Ele tirou todas as amarras e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Quem é você?-Ele repetiu a pergunta.

-Vih, cale a boca e me siga. –Dizendo isso a porta se abriu.

-Aonde pensa que vai?-Perguntou o líder dos guardas ao entrar, vários outros guardas entraram na sala armados.

A puxaram para perto deles.

-Adeus, Arqueiro Verde. -Um guarda apertou o gatilho.

-Não o matem!-Ela se colocou na frente dele e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O tiro, que devia ter atingido a testa de James, atingiu a testa da garota que tombou para trás e o cabelo preto se abriu em leque ao cair no chão.

Ele se abaixou e ficou em choque.

-Que pena. Riddle a queria viva, mas podemos dizer que fizemos tudo para salvá-la, mas o Arqueiro Verde a matou antes disso.-Falou o líder.

Não...Não posso morrer ainda! Ele fechou os olhos sentindo um aperto no pulso.

"_Acho que você não quer morrer aqui."_

A voz da garota morta falou em sua mente.

Ele abriu os olhos. Onde estavam? Apenas a garota de cabelos negros, longos e olhos extremamente verdes que o lembrou alguém estava ali, ela sorriu para ele.

"_Eu posso te dar o poder para sair daqui e lutar pelos seus ideais, mas terá um preço no futuro." _Ela estendeu a mão. _"Aceita o meu contrato? O meu __**Geass**__? James Potter?"_

"_Aceito. Dê-me o poder para mudar este mundo!"_

Ele não tinha idéia de como a garota sabia seu nome, nem mesmo o que ela estava falando, mas alguma coisa o fez aceitar e rapidamente James estava na mesma posição, em frente a toda a loucura.

-Antes me responda uma coisa: Qual é o lema dessa companhia?-Ele se levantou olhando os quardas nos olhos.

-Ganhe e cresça a qualquer custo.

-_Errado. _-Interrompeu James. –Mate e roube a qualquer custo e sem piedade. Agora me responda outra coisa: Como vai sobreviver no inferno desgraçado? Morram!

Rapidamente toda a consciência dos guardas foi aniquilada e os olhos de James ficaram vermelhos, pareciam chamas de ódio.

-Sim, senhor! –Gritaram os soldados. Eles apontaram as armas um para os outros e se mataram, logo caíram no chão, James piscou várias vezes antes de entender o que havia acontecido.

-Eu fiz isso? – Ele engasgou e olhou a garota. O que ela lhe dera? Que poder maléfico foi esse? Ele correu como nunca havia corrido antes e foi para casa, ligou para os amigos desesperado e deixou-os sem entender nada.

Logo adormeceu.

-James ainda vai me matar de preocupação!-Exclamou Remus estacionando o carro e indo pela calçada para uma rua escura perto da casa de James.

-E ainda vai me dever horas de sono!-Bocejou Sirius seguindo Remus.

-No que ele se meteu agora?-Perguntou Remus levando as mãos aos céus.

-Vamos descobrir. -Eles agora estavam perto de uma construção, continuaram a conversar.

-Que horas são? –Perguntou Remus olhando para o relógio de Sirius.

-Uma da manhã.

-Estou logo avisando, eu _não combino _com azul e vermelho, se me forçarem a me vestir de Superman eu acabo com a raça de vocês dois! –Exclamou Remus.

-Não se preocupe, você não está em boa forma mesmo, as malhas não são justas com o corpo. –Sacaneou Sirius rindo de Remus.

-Sério, algum dia eu ainda enfio você na privada. Juro! Ouch!-Remus prendeu a perna no cimento e Sirius o tentou o puxar, sem muito sucesso. Ouviram o ranger de algo a cima, quando algo caia por cima deles.

Eles gritaram e esperaram o impacto. Nada.

"_Vocês realmente não querem morrer aqui, querem?"_

Eles ouviram uma voz melodiosa e abriram os olhos, tudo estava branco e havia apenas uma bela garota na frente deles.

"_Eu posso dar a vocês o poder para sair daqui, mas terá um preço no futuro. Aceitem o meu __**Geass**__ e eu os salvarei" _Ela estendeu a mão.

"_Claro, só nos tire daqui!" _Sirius gritou sem pensar muito e os dois abriram os olhos. O compartimento de tijolos estava ao lado deles no chão.

-Por um triz. –Falou Remus com alivio.

-E o que foi aquilo?-Perguntou Sirius olhando para os lados.

-Você também viu? –Remus puxou a perna com força, saindo dali.

-Claro!

-Esquece, vamos pra casa do James logo.


	2. Habilidades Descobertas

Capítulo 2

Depois de James ser acordado por Sirius e Remus na sua janela ele explicou o que acontecera com ele mais cedo.

-Ela também apareceu para nós mais cedo. –Falou Remus.

-Você tem certeza Moony?- Perguntou James.

-Claro que tenho Prongs! –Falou Remus.

-Até que aquela mulher era interessante. -Falou Sirius.

-Pads! –Gritaram os dois.

-Calma. Só disse que aquela mulher é muito bonita. Só isso!

-Não se esqueça de acrescentar bruxa. -Falou Moony.

-Bruxa imortal na verdade. –Falou James. –Já que estão aqui é melhor dormirem aqui hoje e amanhã eu empresto um uniforme a vocês

-Lily. Lily. Lily! –Marlene balançava a garota.

-Hum? O que foi? –Lily levantou a cabeça da carteira.

-O que fez ontem à noite?Você está terrível!-Marlene falou.

-Eu tive muitos pesadelos. Muitos. Tenho um distúrbio de sono. –Ela bocejou.

-Bom. O professor dispensou os membros do clube para uma matéria nova. Então vá procurar os marotos e corram para a sala!- Marlene e Dorcas saíram correndo.

Lily andou o colégio todo sem encontrá-los.

-Hey Lily. Procurando por alguém?-Falou James chegando por trás.

-Sim. Vocês. Clube de jornalismo agora!-Ela puxou o pulso de James e correu para dentro do colégio. Sirius e Remus os seguiram.

-O que houve? –Perguntou Sirius entrando na sala.

-O arqueiro verde ataca novamente! –Marlene deu um pulo.

-E vamos votar em quem vão ser a dupla a cobrir a história!-Falou Dorcas.

-Já tirando os papeis... James e... Lily!Parabéns!-Lene.

-É... Vocês dois serão os nossos _Clark Kent e Lois Lane_!-Falou Marlene. -E já que o único fotógrafo do nosso grupo é o Remus... Você vai com eles!Parabéns! Novo _Jimmy Olsen*_!

-Deus! Você ficou assistindo Superman até que horas ontem à noite? –Falou Sirius.

-E como eu não quero cometer um homicídio, por favor, Levem esse retardado com vocês!- Falou Marlene sorrindo falsamente.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ficar no grupo dos meninos? Sozinha? –Lily estava incrédula.

-Não se preocupe. James vai te proteger e Remus vai segurar o Sirius.

Estranhamente um vento violento entrou pela sala levantando tudo ao seu alcance. Marlene e Dorcas gritaram segurando as saias. O vento parou.

-Que merda foi essa? –Perguntou James.

-Vem uma frente fria por aí. –Lily piscou várias vezes.

-Então se apressem e vão atrás da suas histórias!

Os quatros andavam na rua

-Eu juro que ainda mato a Marlene. –Resmungou Lily.

-Somos dois, baby. -Sirius abraçou os ombros da ruiva.

-Sirius, por favor, me largue.

-O que foi?Eu ainda não fiz nada! –Exclamou Sirius.

-Por favor. Não em faça dar uma de _Marlene._-Lily respirou fundo.

-Duvido você conseguir!-Sirius dizendo isso fez com que Lily se virasse e o jogou no chão.

-Não me subestime Sirius Black!-Lily falou furiosamente. Ou a queda havia afetado Sirius ou ele estava vendo coisas. Os olhos de Lily estavam vermelhos.

-Ei, calma aí na TPM! –Falou Remus.

-Se acalme Lily. –James a puxou.

Remus ajudou Sirius a se levantar.

-Eu hein... Essas garotas me odeiam. –Falou Sirius.

-Me deixem em paz, ouviram? –Ela se livrou de James e correu para uma lanchonete.

-Ótimo! Agora você realmente irritou a garota! –Falou James com raiva.

-Que raiva!-Falou Lily se jogando em uma cadeira.

"Se acalme." Falou uma voz na mente dela.

-Eu sei, Eu sei! –Lily abaixou a cabeça e encostou-se à mesa. A testa quente na mesa fria.

"Lily. Se você não se acalma pode até acontecer uma catástrofe. _Você_ _sabe disso_. Além do mais, dores de cabeça maiores ainda vão vir por aí."

-Lily?

-O que quer James? –Lily levantou a cabeça.

-Não fique brava. Sirius é um desajustado. Não o leve a sério.

-Estou tentando!

-Quando ficar com raiva pense em algo que a deixa controlada ou feliz. –Ele tocou a mão dela. –Não se preocupe Lils.

Ela olhou pare ele finalmente. Um sorriso torto iluminava o rosto do rapaz.

-Obrigada. –Ela deu um sorriso tímido. –Prongs.

Ele sorriu.

-Ta vendo? Já sabe o meu apelido!

Ela sorriu.

-James?

-Sim?

-Pode soltar a minha mão, por favor? –Ela falou com a voz bem doce e melodiosa.

-Hã? –Ele olhou para as mãos deles entrelaçadas. –Ah!

Ele tirou e corou furiosamente.

Ela começou a rir.

-E aí? –Falou Sirius.

-Vamos? –Falou Remus.

-Podem entrar. –Falou o guarda abrindo a porta.

Lily, James, Sirius e Remus entraram no escritório.

-O que quatro estudantes querem comigo? –Falou Tom Riddle sentado atrás do gabinete.

-Perguntar o que houve ontem aqui. Dez guardas foram mortos. Tem que haver uma explicação lógica! –Falou Lily.

Riddle deu uma risada

-Claro que há minha cara. –Ele se levantou. –Como devo chamá-la?

-Lily. Lily Evans. Esses são Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter. –Lily apresentou cada um.

-Potter?Filho de Loui e Sophie Potter?É... Você é a cara do seu pai. Não sabia que estava vivo.

-É... A vida dá voltas. –Falou James desviando o olhar.

Depois de Riddle dar uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre o acontecido e explicada à situação todos já estavam se despedindo.

-Só um minuto. Lily... Você me lembra uma visitante minha que sumiu ontem à noite.

-Sério? Como ela era? –Lily virou apreensiva.

-Igualzinha a você só que com cabelos pretos e uma personalidade mais agressiva e calculista.

James se tocou. Ela era realmente muito parecida com Vih.

-Mas ainda sim está me confundindo com alguém. Pode ter certeza.

-Ta ficando velho titio. –Falou Sirius.

-Sirius você está de castigo pro resto da vida. –Falou Remus.

Lily estava apreensiva. Onde havia estado ontem à noite? E lá estava ela deitada em sua cama.

"No que está pensando Lily?"

A voz falou em sua cabeça.

- Onde você foi ontem à noite?

"Não merece atenção. Não se preocupe"

-Hum...

"Aquele rapaz... James... Foi muito gentil hoje. Nunca ninguém conseguia te acalmar."

-Ele usou um apelido estranho. _Lils_.

"Estranho."

-Já pesquisou mais sobre Geass?

"Pra que? Se eu sou a fonte de Geass!"

-Sirius!Não acredito que está me dispensando!-Falou Bellatrix.

-Desculpe Bella. Mas eu gosto de te irritar e não de te namorar.

-Seu sem-vergonha! –Bella foi dar um tapa em Sirius.

Ai. Essa vai doer. Ele pensou.

Se pelo menos ele pudesse pará-la.

Ele esperou o tapa. Nada. Ele abriu os olhos.

Tudo congelado. Bella com a mão parada no ar.

Sirius xingou tudo o que podia, mas uma coisa veio a mente dele. Banheiro feminino.

Ele se espreitou até o banheiro e ficou na porta.

Como uma contagem regressiva tocasse em sua cabeça tudo voltou ao normal.

-SIRIUS! –Ele ouviu o grito de Bellatrix.

Ele desatou a rir.

Ele ouviu um pigarrear atrás. Ele se virou.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Sirius Black? –Falou Marlene.

-Me escondendo de Bella.

-Ah te achei seu canalha!-Falou Bella

-Pare!Eu terminei com você por que... Por que... Eu estou namorando a Lene! –Ele se escondeu atrás dela.

-O quê? –Exclamou a morena.

-Por favor! Eu fico te devendo uma! –Sussurrou Sirius.

Marlene pensou. Imagine? Sirius te devendo uma! Ele ia sofrer tanto.

-E então voz de fiasco? O que ainda faz aqui? Não vou deixar barato se você ficar sondando o meu namorado.

-Boa sorte minha querida! Você vai virar corna rapidinho! –Falou Bella com a voz zangada.

-Eu não sou você minha querida! Então suma daqui vagabunda! Não tem mais nada para se ver aqui!

Bellatrix virou com tanta raiva que assustou Sirius.

-Lene, eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

-Sirius?

-Sim? Minha querida?

-Me acompanhe. –Eles dois foram andando até o clube de jornalismo.

-O que pretende Marlene?

Ela ligou o som e coincidentemente a musica que tocava era musica de bêbado. Ke$ha-Tik Tok.

Ela puxou uma garrafa de vodca da bolsa.

-Beba comigo. –Ela deu um riso malicioso.

-Com todo o prazer!

Remus andava na escola atrás de Sirius.

-Onde aquele louco se meteu? Se eu continuar assim só irei encontrá-lo no dia de são nunca! –Resmungou Remus.

A cabeça do rapaz começou a latejar. E dando um susto no rapaz, várias vozes apareceram ao mesmo tempo, mas ele estava sozinho no campus.

-Deus! Estou ficando esquizofrênico. Culpa do Sirius. –Então ele ouviu algo que o interessou.

"Eu vou entrar na fonte. Uhu!"

"Marlene bêbada é uma coisa maravilhosa de se apreciar."

Remus correu até a fonte e lá estavam os dois.

Sirius segurando Marlene para não entrar na fonte.

-Sirius... Isso é uma garrafa de vodca?

-Não!Imagine! É pura água! Quer um pouco Moony? –Sirius ironizou. "Idiota" Ele pensou.

-Ei! Não me chame de idiota! Ou você se encrenca rapidinho com a sua família!

-Eu... Eu não te chamei de idiota! –Falou Sirius finalmente olhando para o garoto. Sirius levou um susto e acabou soltando Marlene.

-Jerônimo! –Disse a morena pulando na fonte.

- R-Remus... Seus... Seus olhos!

Remus se viu na mente de Sirius. Olhos assustadoramente vermelhos.

Ele piscou várias vezes. Sai! Ele rezou.

-Mas o que significa isso! –Gritou Dorcas.

Ao mesmo tempo a cabeça de Remus parou de latejar.

Dorcas chegou correndo e parou na borda da fonte.

-Vocês vão ficar aí parados ou vão tirá-la da fonte?- Dorcas prendeu os cabelos loiros e levemente cacheados.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção juíza. Eu até que gosto dessa vista. –Sirius apontou para a morena.

-Remus? –Dorcas virou para o rapaz.

Ele não respondeu. Na verdade ele nem ouviu.

-Aff, eu já vi que tenho que fazer isso sozinha. Ok, Marlene. Hora da soneca!- Dorcas entrou na fonte.

Sirius e Remus andavam em silêncio para casa.

-Moony... Por que seus olhos estavam vermelhos?

-Pads... Eu não sei, mas de repente eu comecei... Não me chame de idiota ou bobo, mas eu comecei a ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas.

-Então por isso você adivinhou o que eu pensei. Nada contra, mas algo estranho aconteceu comigo também.

-O que Pads?

-Eu parei o tempo.

-Você o que?

-Parei o tempo. Incrível não? Você lendo mentes, eu parando o tempo e James comandando as vontades das pessoas.

-Geass. Acho que foi isso que aquela tal de Vih disse para nós três. Pads... Quanto tempo você acha que isso dura em nós?

-Espero que muito tempo, pois me salvou da Bella, então quando eu vir essa Vih novamente eu vou dar o maior beijo da minha vida nela, Moony.

-Só você mesmo Sirius. Só você! Só me pergunto uma coisa. –Falou Monny de repente.

-O quê?

-Por que nós?

Oii!

Eu a to postando agora e obrigada a JackMoonieLestrange e Zix Black pelos comentários.

*Jimmy Olsen- O fotógrafo de Superman. O único eu acho.

Isso é q dar assistir muito Smallville.


	3. Surpresas

Capítulo 3

James pulou a janela. Não queria que seus tutores o pegassem saindo a noite. Poderiam suspeitar dele.

Entrou na prefeitura. Felizmente não havia muita gente, mas mesmo se o vissem seria um problema.

Ele entrou quebrando a janela fazendo pouco alarme e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor. Se viessem com armas e dizendo apenas que se não parasse atirariam ele usaria o _**Geass**__._

E foi o que se sucedeu.

-Por favor. Iguinorem a minha passagem aqui e se caso alguém mais tentar me matar façam de tudo para que minha saída seja indolosa para mim. –James tirou os óculos escuros que usava junto com a roupa de arqueiro verde.

Os olhos do rapaz faiscaram vermelhos e entrou no subconsciente dos guardas.

-Sim, senhor. –Gritaram os guardas.

James entrou no gabinete do prefeito e abriu uma gaveta.

Achou o que queria.

-Filho da mãe. –Sussurrou James.

Abriu a porta e passou pelos guardas que o ajudou a cair fora daquele lugar.

Corria pela cidade quando esbarrou na pessoa errada.

-Aiii! Você não olha por onde anda não hein? –Lily tirou o cabelo do rosto.

-Ham... Desculpe-me senhorita. -"Graças a Deus eu tenho um modificador de voz" Pensou James.

Lily viu de quem se tratava.

-Ar-Arqueiro verde! –Ela semicerrou os olhos. –O que faz aqui? Roubando mais alguém?

-Parece que tens raiva de mim. –Falou James em um tom brincalhão.

Lily mordeu o lábio. O olhou de baixo a cima.

-O que foi? Achou algo que gosta?

-Sim. Isso. –Ela deu um giro em torno dele confundindo-o. Ela pegou o envelope.

-Ei! Devolve isso. –Ele tentou pegar o envelope, mas ela estava de costas para ele então ele segurou a cintura.

-Me largue seu ladrão tarado! Ou eu prometo que eu grito!

Ele a ergueu do chão e ela começou a espernear.

-Só... Me... Devolve! E se acalme! –Depois dela se debater o bastante finalmente se cansou.

-Pode me devolver agora? –Ela suspirou pesarosamente.

"Droga..." Ela pensou.

-Me obrigue.

"Eu não vou usar o meu _** Geass **_nela!" Ele pensou

Ele a virou e segurou seus pulsos.

- E-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? –Ela indagou.

-Melhor que não veja meu rosto. –Ele pegou um revolver e atirou para cima. Uma corda voou naquela direção e o gancho se prendeu ao prédio.

Um click soou e ele foi puxado para cima. E enquanto era puxado até onde o gancho estava e puxou o envelope das mãos de Lily.

E sumiu na noite.

James se sentou na cadeira dentro da sala de jornalismo.

-Parece que teve uma noite agitada. –Comentou Dorcas.

-Pareço?

-Parece. O que foi? –Ela se sentou ao lado do rapaz.

-Problemas... Familiares. –Ele sorriu amarelo.

-Eu tenho muito deles. Então pense sempre assim: É culpa de alguém nunca sua. Funciona.

- Dorcas! Não dê os conselhos errados ao rapaz! –Falou Lupin. –Não quero encontrá-lo morto na banheira!

-Eca! Você entra no banheiro com ele dentro?

-Não, mas o Sirius entra. –Falou Moony(Lupin).

Dorcas abriu a boca em um grande O.

- M-Mas nunca é algo gay! –Corrigiu James. –O Sirius que é louco!  
- P-Percebi... –Sussurrou Dorcas.

-Alias onde está aquele maníaco? –Comentou Lupin.

-Ele e Marlene estão no pátio. Ele está tentando se desculpar por ontem.

-Ontem? O que houve ontem?

-Longa história. Resumindo: Ele a deixou pular na fonte. –Falou Dorcas.

-Ela estava bêbada. –Acrescentou Lupin. –Detalhes Dorcas. Detalhes.

-Ah... Desculpe. Devo acrescentar que ele ainda ficou admirando a paisagem? –Falou Dorcas ironicamente.

-Se quiser.

-Não me digam que estão brigando também? Vão virar um casal agora? –Falou Lily entrando na sala de jornalismo.

-Nós? –Os dois falaram.

-Sonha garota. Sonha. Vai chover no dia em que eu irei beijar essa nerd! Agora se me derem licença, eu vou prevenir que Sirius não saia machucado. –Remus saiu da sala.

Eles ficaram em silencio um minuto.

-Uau! Ele nunca foi grosseiro assim. –Comentou James.

-Hum... –Dorcas estava com uma cara de frustrada e olhando a porta por onde ele passara.

-Serio. Ele deve ta na TPM. Não esquenta. Ele é sempre gentil e irônico. –James também olhava a porta.

Lily olhou para a loira que parecia se segurar para não gritar ou chorar.

-James. Cala a boca. –Falou Lily se sentando na frente da garota.

-Hum? O que? O que eu falei?

-Nada e não é com você. Oh, Deus. Você é apaixonada por ele. –Falou Lily ganhando a atenção da garota.

-O que? Quem?Eu? Sem chance! Eu nunca me apaixonaria por aquele pulguento!

-O que foi? Ele nem é tão mal assim! Se o acha tão mal assim eu o pego. –Lily falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-NÃO! –Gritaram James e Dorcas. Lily nem notou que James acompanhou Dorcas.

-Por que não? –Provocou Lily.

-Por que... Eu gosto sim dele!Ta bom? Pronto! Falei. Só que olha pra mim! Uma nerd sem sal!

Lily realmente nunca havia notado no estilo de Dorcas.

Nerd.

Óculos redondos, casaco xadrez, meias no joelho e um pouco retraída.

-Mas espera aí! Só pelo jeito que você se veste não significa que você é nerd! Nerds são pessoas inteligentes e cultas! Não sei por que tem essa discriminação por eles.

-Olha quem fala! Uma garotinha linda, perfeita, de cabelos lindos, brilhantes e pele perfeita!

-E quem te disse que você não tem tudo isso? –Interrompeu James. –Não vejo nada diferente. Só uma coisa. –Ele levantou o dedo indicador. –Estilos.

Lily olhou para James.

-Muito bom bonitão. Agora a questão é a seguinte: Você está disposta a mudar seu estilo para conquistá-lo ou quer que ele a note por quem você gosta de ser?

-Eu não vou mudar por causa de um estilo. Eu ainda vou continuar a mesma só com o exterior mudado. –Dorcas sorriu. –Amanhã uma nova Dorcas vai surgir.

-Espero ansiosa gatinha. –Lily deu uma piscadela.

-Somos dois. –James riu.

-Obrigada gente. E sério. Vocês deveria ser um casal de psicólogos. –Ela deu um beijo em cada um.

Ela saiu correndo.

-James. Obrigada por ajudar. Agora se me der licença eu preciso verificar aqueles arquivos lá em cima.

Ela colocou a escada. Sentiu-se tonta, mas iguinorou.

-Quer ajuda? –James foi atrás.

-"_Nops"_! –Ela subiu na escada e ficou de ponta de pé para alcançar.

-Lily. Você é baixinha demais.

-Ei! Cala a boca! Eu nem sou tão baixinha assim ta? Eu tenho altura suficiente ok?

A visão dela ficou turva. E a cabeça doeu como se um martelo estivesse esmagando sua cabeça. Um zumbido percorreu seus ouvidos e ela perdeu as forças.

James se virou para a tela do computador.

-Sabe Lily... Eu nunca pensei que eles poderiam virar uma dupla de casais. Juro. Não quero ficar para titio, então já que estamos solteiros. –Ele ouviu um baque surdo. – Vamos nos ajudar.

Ele se virou. Nada. Ninguém.

-Lily? –Ele finalmente olhou para o chão. –Lily!

Ele correu em direção à ruiva caída no chão. Ouviu seu coração e respiração. Normais. A colocou no colo e correu para a enfermaria. Entrou fazendo barulho.

-Enfermeira ela desmaiou!

-Coloque-a nesta cama, por favor.

James a colocou na cama. Olhou para a enfermeira.

-Pode dar mais atenção a ela, por favor?

-Calma. Parece até que é caso de vida ou morte! Ela só desmaiou! –A enfermeira examinou Lily. –Nada anormal. Não deve ter se alimentado direito. Ela está bem, mas agora você vai dar um passeiozinho ok?

-O que? Eu não a deixarei aqui!

-Deixará sim. Eu mando aqui e sei James, que você não é irmão dela. –Ela o escoltou para fora da sala.

Ele suspirou. Não iria usar seu Geass à toa.

-Sirius, eu já disse que não precisa se desculpar comigo oras! Eu pedi para você se embebedar comigo ok? Eu só tenho que aceitar. –Ela falou a ultima parte mais baixo mais para ela mesma.

-Mas por que eu ainda me sinto culpado? Eu deveria ter te segurado Marlene. –Sirius suspirou.

-Deveria? –Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Claro que sim! Eu sou um mulherengo Marlene. Um depravado sem alma!

-Ow... Não se culpe desse jeito está bem? –Ela o abraçou e sorriu.

"Parece que te fazer de bobo é a coisa mais fácil do mundo Sirius Black. Você vai comer bem na minha mão. Você vai se arrepender por ter namorado outras e só pensado em mim como ultima opção." Ela pensou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Remus observava de longe. De óculos para que ninguém percebesse os olhos vermelhos.

"Eu sabia que a Marlene sempre foi vingativa, mas não nesse nível. E dessa vez eu não vou avisar ao Sirius. Ele merece." Ele pensou e começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Depois você diz que o Sirius é louco. O que houve? –Falou James se sentando ao lado de Remus.

-Marlene vai se vingar de Sirius e eu mal posso esperar.

-Eu não falo nada. –James se deitou na grama.

Respirou lentamente. Que vida tranqüila! Se seus pais não tivessem morrido talvez nem tivesse conhecido seus amigos.

-Vou pegar um refrigerante. Quer um também? – Remus se levantou.

"Claro. Obrigada." James pensou.

-Já volto. –James ouviu os passos de Remus ao se distanciar.

"Lily... Ela é tão misteriosa, bonita e inteligente. Gentileza em pessoa. Mas eu me pergunto: Será que eu já estou apaixonado por ela? Não com tantos poucos dias. Acho que preciso conhecê-la melhor ou passar mais tempo com ela."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos juntamente com o sol que fora tampado.

-Quem está fazendo sombra no meu rosto? –Ele abriu um olho.

-Olá James Potter. –Ela sorriu.

James se levantou com rapidez e com uma expressão de _poker face _se afastou.

- V-Vih? –Ele engasgou.

-Por que essa cara de espanto? –A morena se levantou e se virou. –Aproveite seu dom.

Ela começou a andar em direção ao garoto e se ajoelhou colada nele e sussurrou:

-Estou de olho em você James. Fique esperto. –E então ela deu um beijo na bochecha. –Tchau.

Ela se levantou bem rápido e começou a andar de volta para a escola.

-Ei! –Gritou James. –Não terminei de falar com você!

Remus, Sirius e Marlene se viraram na direção de James

Remus e Sirius ofegaram.

-_No way. _–Falaram os dois.

-Quem é aquela? –Perguntou Marlene.

-Vih... Quer dizer, ninguém. Com licença. –Sirius correu para o lado de James ao mesmo tempo em que Remus correu.

-Aquela é a tal Vih? –Falou Remus.

-Claro que sim. –Comentou Sirius.

Vih ainda andando deu uma olhada para trás e piscou para eles.

Marlene se enfezou e correu até a sala de som.

-Pessoal vamos ter uma caçada interna hoje! Quem me trouxer uma garota morena de cabelos bem longos, branquela, olhos extremamente verdes e que se chama Vih vai ganhar pontos extras na média!

-_Oh shit!_ Marlene você me paga! –Gritou Sirius.

-Temos que achá-la antes dos outros e rápido!

A escola virou uma verdadeira bagunça. Todos sem excluir um procuravam-na de cima a baixo.

-Onde diabos aquela garota se meteu? –Falou Sirius.

-Não sei, mas é melhor nos separarmos. Assim cobriremos mais terreno. –Falou Remus.

-E usem os seus Geass apenas para fazê-la ficar onde está me ouviram? Agora vão!

Os três correram para cada lado. James procurava dentro das salas, Remus procurava pelos corredores e Sirius pelo lado de fora.

-Oras! Sirius vai me pagar. Desviou toda a atenção de mim para aquela gazela branca! –Resmungou Marlene.

Vih corria mais rápido que nunca. Por que diabos a locutora do rádio havia iniciado uma caçada a ela? Descobriria depois. Se fosse pega iriam descobrir rapidinho que ela não estudava ali e iriam chamar a polícia. Ela virou no corredor e bateu com alguém de frente.

-Você! –Acusou Marlene.

-Eu! Licença! –Vih se levantou e começou a correr, mas Marlene puxou seu pulso.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum! –Gritou Marlene.

-Me solta! –Vih se virou, levantou a perna e deu um chute médio no rosto de Marlene que desmaiou.

-Ei! Não encoste um só dedo nela! –Gritou Sirius. Os olhos dele faiscaram e viraram brasas. Tudo parou.

-Te peguei! –Sorriu Sirius. Aproximou-se da estatua e tocou-lhe o rosto. Ele sentiu um formigamento e retirou rápida mente a mão. Virou-se. Aliás, ele tinha que trazer James e Remus imediatamente.

-Bu. –Ela soprou no ouvido dele.

-AAAAAAAH- Ele gritou se virando. Ela riu com gosto.

-Você... Deveria... Ver... O seu... Rosto! –Ela falava entre risos e lágrimas.

-Como você ainda consegue se mexer?

-Você realmente achou que um mero usuário de Geass poderia atingir a própria fonte de Geass. Sabia que era burro, mas nem tanto! –Ela enxugou as lágrimas. –Ai ai... Até.

Ela abriu a janela e pulou. Pousou como uma pluma ao cair no chão. Ela olhou para cima.

-Você é realmente lento! Mas seu tempo está realmente acabando cabeção! –Ela se virou e começou a correr de costas. –Três, dois, um.

A contagem terminou e tudo voltou a se mexer, mas ao se virar ela esbarrou-se com alguém levando os dois ao chão.

Ela levantou a cabeça a centímetros de beijar o rapaz.

-Justamente quem eu gostaria de encontrar.

-Nos vemos depois, bonitão. –Ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele e saiu correndo.

-James! Pega ela seu otário! –Gritou Sirius em fúria.

James somente deu de ombros.

Remus pulou agarrando Vih e a prendeu no chão.

-Você não escapa de nós. Não desta vez. Sei que tem um plano com toda essa coisa de Geass e sei que não vai sair barato. Confessa! –Cuspiu Remus.

-Você é realmente um sabichão... Mas devia sair um pouco da vida dos livros e viver um pouco a vida! –Ela também cuspiu essas ultimas palavras e deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas do garoto.

Ele gemeu de dor caindo de lado.

-Idiota. –Ela correu para o portão e sumiu.

-Como ela está? –Perguntava Sirius o tempo todo.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Precisa colocar gelo na cabeça e se a dor de cabeça persistir por muitos dias leve-a a um hospital para uma revisão. –Falou a enfermeira.

Marlene, Remus e Lily gemeram de dor.

-Vocês são realmente descuidados. –Resmungou James.

-Ei! Eu estava desmaiada antes dessa confusão. Não me culpe. –Sussurrou Lily.

-Culpo sim. Irresponsável. Por que diabos você resolveu não se alimentar direito?

-Aí não enche o saco! Você não é meu pai ok?

-E nem gostaria de ser!

-Vamos ficar discutindo feitas duas velhinhas ou eu posso ser liberada?

-Primeiro: Ou você come alguma coisa na cantina ou eu te levo em casa. Escolha.

- E-eu não trouxe dinheiro então não é justo. Eu vou pra casa sozinha. –Ela deu um pulo para fora da cama. –Viu? Estou perfeitamente bem.

-O que significa que eu irei levá-la até em casa mesmo você querendo ou não.

-Sonhar alto não te leva a nenhum lugar não viu? Nem em sonho você vai me levar em casa! –Ela cruzou os braços.

-Ok. Você pediu. –Ele agarrou os joelhos dela e a colocou no ombro. E foi andando para fora da sala.

-Ei! Me solta James! Eu sou sua amiga e você não me quer como inimiga quer? –Ela batia nas costas dele.

-Claro que não e sei que você vai entender mais tarde que eu fiz isto para o seu bem.

Ele começou a andar para fora do colégio.

-Sua casa é na rota 64 certo?

-James, é bem longe. Você não precisa me levar. Sério. –Ela falou com calma.

-Olha, minha casa é bem perto. Que tal nós irmos até lá e eu peço um taxi para você e eu não precisarei te levar em casa. De acordo?

-Sim, mas, por favor, me deixe ir andando. –Ela falou com voz de suplicias.

-Não.

E ele continuou a andar com a "massagem" dos socos que Lily dava em suas costas.

- Vem cá. Por que você é tão super protetor? Não me admiraria se você pulasse na frente de uma bala só pra me proteger. É só comigo ou com os outros também?

-Só com quem eu me importo.

-E com quem você se importa?

-Com todos que precisam.

E isso encerrou a discussão.

-James eu... –Lily não terminou. Trovões soaram nos céus. E então a chuvarada.

-Droga! James corra rápido! –Gritou Lily.

James colocou-a no seu colo e correu mais rápido em direção a casa dele.

E entrou se jogando no hall com Lily ainda no colo e tropeçou pra variar.

Lily começou a rir alto.

-Qual é a graça?

-Você é muito desesperado sabia? –Ela se ajoelhou e levantou o rosto. O nariz dela a centímetros do dele.

-O que está olhando? –Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do olhos dela.

-Meu melhor amigo. Levanta. –Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

-Obrigado. –Ele pegou a mão dela e se levantou.

Olhou pro corpo da garota com as roupas molhadas e corou furiosamente.

-Vou pegar roupas secas para você.

-Se preocupa não. Não me sinto desconfortável com roupas molhadas. –Ela falou despreocupadamente.

-Mas eu sim. –Ele subiu as escadas.

Lily olhou ao redor. Casa razoavelmente grande. Procurou alguma fotografia do James, mas não havia alguma foto dele.

-Tome. A blusa pode ficar um pouco grande em você porque é minha, mas a calça é da minha prima e ela é magrinha. Deve ficar só um pouco apertada.

-Obrigada.

-O banheiro é ali. –Ele apontou para uma porta à esquerda.

Ele já havia trocado de roupa. Uma roupa idêntica a que dera a Lily. Camiseta de botões e manga comprida azuis e calça jeans.

-Olha... A camisa ficou grande, mas eu sempre uso esse tipo de roupa. Ta mais pra um vestido. –Ela sorriu. –Que cheiro é esse? –Ela cheirou a camisa.

-De amaciante não é. –James sorriu e fez menção dela ir até a janela onde estava.

-Perfume? É bom. –Ela cheirou de novo. –Muito na verdade! Adorei! Me diz o nome para eu comprar depois.

-Claro, mas sinto lhe dizer que eu não uso perfume. É o meu cheiro natural. –Ele sorriu torto.

-Ok... Embaraçoso. O que quer que eu veja? –Ela se aproximou da janela.

-Está vendo aquela nuvem? Parece que vai demorar a se dissipar.

-Já olhou na internet a meteorologia?

-Já e não parece nada bom.

-Quanto tempo eu vou ter que passar aqui?

-Até a chuva cessar.

Lily suspirou.

-Já que não temos muito que fazer, vamos repassar a entrevista do Tom Riddle? –Lily sugeriu.

-Claro, mas está no meu computador. Importa-se em ficar em um quarto sozinho comigo? –Ele fez um olhar malicioso.

-Claro que não. Por que se tentar algo contra mim eu chuto as suas bolas. –Ela falou como se não fosse uma grande coisa.

-Está, por acaso, fazendo pouco caso de mim, senhorita Evans?

-Claro que sim. Vamos. –Ele a puxou pela a escada até dar num quarto com varanda. Uma cama simples com um computador do outro lado do quarto, uma estante de livros e um banheiro e só. Nada mais.

-O que você faz pra se divertir no seu quarto hein?

-Muitas coisas. Agora vamos. –Ele a empurrou para frente do computador.

Depois de horas discutindo alguns pontos da entrevista ele se irritou.

-Não. Nós não vamos voltar lá.

-E é você quem decide James? Acho que não.

-Lily. Não. Nós não vamos e ponto final.

-Vamos sim.

-Não vamos não.

-Sim

-Não

-Sim

-Não

-Sim

-Não

-Aí, mas que raiva. Você é um grande maricas sabia? -Ela se levantou e se jogou na cama.

-Ei não fala assim. Só quero o que é mais seguro para o nosso grupo.

Ela virou para a parede com raiva.

-Lily não fique assim. Vou acabar me sentindo culpado.

Ela não respondeu.

-Lily?

Ele foi verificar a garota. Dormindo. Feito um anjinho.

Ele sorriu e a cobriu com as cobertas.

Ele virou-se para o banheiro e começou a se despir para tomar banho. Precisava de um urgente.

A garota se revirou na cama. A calça estava apertando demais. Ela tirou a calça e ficou só com o "vestido" que a blusa lhe proporcionava. E jogou as cobertas para um lado qualquer.

Um pouco depois lá embaixo os tios de James chegaram.

-Será que James conseguiu chegar em casa sem se molhar? –Perguntou a Louise.

-Espero que sim querida. –Falou Henrique.

-Ele é muito certinho. Não gosto dele. –Resmungou a prima dele, Ísis, de 14 anos. –Vou ver ele lá em cima. Quero incomodá-lo.

-Ísis! –Falou Louise.

-Só vou ver se ele está em casa! –Falou a menina. –Venha comigo então.

-OK, mas vamos rápido.

James saiu do banho e colocou a calça que estava no banheiro.

Ajoelhou-se do lado da cama.

Ela virou o rosto na direção dele e o puxou pra cama. Guiada apenas pelo cheiro irresistível do rapaz.

Ele sentou encostado na cabeceira da cama e Lily "abraçou" a barriga e coxas do rapaz e ela respirou fundo o cheiro dele.

Ele sorriu. Pelo menos algo nele a deixava deslumbrada.

A porta foi aberta.

Louise e Ísis gritaram.

-Mas o que significa isso? –Falou Louise com as mãos na boca.

-Parece que James não é tão certinho. –Ísis sorriu.

-Não é o que aparenta ser! E-Ela não é minha namorada!

-Então é uma Prost...

-Não tia! Ela é minha colega de turma e...

-Meu Deus! Você ainda muito novo para fazer sexo sabia?

-Você entendeu tudo errado!

Lily começou a acordar.

-Mas que barulheira toda é essa? –Ela resmungou contra a barriga do rapaz.

-E ela não acorda! –Falou Ísis.

-Tia, minha amiga Lily veio comigo até em casa para que eu pudesse chamar um taxi, mas começou a chover e estávamos molhados e eu emprestei uma blusa minha.

-Isso ainda não explica o porquê de vocês dois estarem agarrados na cama!

-Viemos aqui para cima pra revisar um trabalho e ela acabou dormindo. E quando eu me sentei ao lado dela, ela me puxou. Só isso.

-E por que ela está só de camiseta e você só de calça?

-Tia, eu vou acordá-la e você chama um taxi, está bem? –Falou James de uma vez.

-Claro. Vamos, Ísis. –Sua tia se virou.

James suspirou.

-Minha família é louca. –Ele falou para si mesmo.

Ele balançou Lily a ponto de acordá-la.

-Hã? O que? O que foi? –Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Lily, por gentileza, poderia me soltar?

-Eu não... –Ela olhou-se abraçando James. Deu um pulo e correu pro outro lado da cama. –O que houve?

-Você adormeceu e quando cheguei perto de você, você me puxou. Agora coloque a sua calça, pois seu taxi está prestes a chegar. Estou lá embaixo.

James se levantou e ficou no hall esperando Lily.

-James, você ainda não terminou de explicar essa história mocinho. –Falou sua tia.

-Aleluia! –Falou seu tio.

-Hã? –Falaram os dois.

-Eu estava é preocupado por você não trazer nenhuma garota aqui. Pensei que tinha mudado pro outro lado.

-Não! Ainda sou heterossexual. Não se preocupe.

-Mas é que com o Sirius e Remus aqui todos os dias...

-Não pense coisas absurdas! O Sirius só é um pouco delicado e Remus e eu somos bons amigos. Nada mais.

-Ok... Já estou aqui. –Falou Lily descendo as escadas.

-Tios, essa é Lily Evans. Minha amiga.

-Oi. –Falou Lily bocejando.

-Olá. –Falaram os dois.

-Tem certeza que não é namorada dele não é? –Falou Louise.

Lily corou furiosamente

-T-Tenho! E James é meu melhor amigo! Não pensem coisas erradas. –Lily desviou o rosto.

-Ok. Chega de perguntas embaraçosas. Seu taxi já está aí fora. Eu levo sua roupa amanhã. –James abriu a porta.

-Hum... Ok, obrigada. E desculpa qualquer confusão. –Lily deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu.

-Felizes agora? –James subiu pesarosamente às escadas e bufando de raiva.

Bateu a porta do quarto com mais força do que devia. Por algum motivo teve raiva. Seus tios não poderiam lhe dar um voto de confiança?

Toc Toc.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-O que é agora?

-Fala assim comigo não! Se não me visto sim de super homem e te dou uma surra! –Falou Remus entrando no quarto.

-Olha que essa cena eu queria ver. Principalmente o Remus horrível de malha. –Falou Sirius por trás.

-Desde quando vocês estão aqui?

-Desde dois segundos atrás. Eu parei o tempo e corremos para cá. –Falou Sirius.

-Percebi a raiva iminente nos seus pensamentos e resolvemos passar por aqui. –Falou Remus.

-Nem um minuto de paz... –James suspirou.

-Por que vocês sempre dormem aqui hein? –Falou James.

-Porque te amamos, baby. –Falou Sirius.

-Pela primeira vez eu concordo com Sirius. –Falou Remus.

-Sabe o que falta? A gente viver um filme de terror. –Falou Sirius.

-Sei não, mas eu posso dar algo muito melhor. –Falou uma voz no quarto.

Os três se levantaram em direção à voz.

Oiiii Gente! Desculpa a demora, mas tive problemas no colégio e tive que estudar feito zumbi.

Masssss ta aqui o 3º capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem.

Ana Krol- Eu te amo gata! Valeu por ter vindo ver minha fic! To ansiosa pra vc voltar aqui pra essa terra doida pra gente infernizar a vida do Silvio!

Quem será que apareceu no quarto?O.o

Comentem plz, deixem a autora feliz.

Bjs.

Leeh Scofield


	4. Quem Diria? Parte 1

Capítulo 4

-Por que essas caras de assustados?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Gritaram os três correndo para o outro lado do quarto.

-Por que só fantasma aparece aqui? –Falou James com medo quase chorando

-Mesmo assim não consigo parar de vir aqui!- Falou Sirius com mais medo ainda e chorando.

-Por que gritamos? –Falou Remus com medo.

-Cara, sua casa é bem movimentada. –Comentou Sirius.

-Percebi. –Falou James.

-Podemos nos voltar para o verdadeiro assunto, por favor. –Falou Remus.

-Ah, claro. Quem está aí? –Falou James.

-VOCÊS GRITAM ANTES DE SABER QUEM ESTA AQUI? –Falou ela com indignação.

-Desculpe. Estávamos ocupados sabe. –Falou James.

-Idiotas. –Ela sentou-se na cama.

-Eu te daria um beijo agora, mas você deu um chute na minha garota então... –Falou Sirius.

Vih riu com gosto.

-Você morreria antes de tentar! –Falou Vih.

-Enfim, por que veio até aqui? –Falou Remus.

-Eu vim discutir o contrato.

Os três fizeram cara de que não entenderam.

-Eu lhes dei o Geass a troco de algo que eu gostaria, lembra?

-Ah, sim. –Falou Remus.

-Mas primeiro nos conte sobre como funciona esse Geass. –Falou James.

-Sentem-se. –Ela apontou para os colchões.

Eles se sentaram feito três criancinhas.

-O seu Remus, funciona como um rádio com mau funcionamento. Você consegue ligá-lo, mas depois fica difícil de você desligá-lo. Só uma pessoa com uma voz mais delicada que qualquer som que você já ouviu pode desligá-lo automaticamente ou só quando você precisar desligá-lo.

-Mas e duração e alcance?

-Ele dura até quando essa voz falar e os alcances são de 5 metros.

-Ok, passando do Remus para mim. –Falou Sirius.

-Ah. Você. Bom, eu achei que seria útil se você parasse o tempo para fugir dos seus problemas. Ele pode parar tudo e todos, mas não usuários de Geass.

-E você também. –Falou Sirius.

-Claro! Você acha que eu daria poderes aos outros podendo eles me afetar? Lógico que não!

-Sirius! Pare de pensar em como seria se você pudesse beijá-la. –Falou Remus com os olhos vermelhos.

-Droga. Precisava dizer em voz alta? –Falou James. –Essa imagem vai me assombrar para sempre.

-Se ele pensasse mais baixo!

Ficaram em silêncio

-E também pare de pensar em como seria se a Marlene desse uma surra nela! Isso me irrita!

Eles olharam para Vih. Ela estava bufando de raiva.

Vih se levantou e com uma força extraordinária empurrou Sirius da sacada.

-É pra aprender a me respeitar babaca!

Remus se debruçou na sacada.

-Suba pela sacada da casa vizinha. Não queremos ter de explicar aos tios do James o porquê de você ter caído da varanda!- Remus sussurrou.

-Ok! Já entendi! –Sirius começou a subir na sacada de rosas. "Pra quê rosas e espinhos? Só pode ser pra me atrasar. Ai!" Sirius pisou na varanda." Só espero que quem more aqui não acorde." Ele pensou e tropeçou fazendo um barulho considerável.

-Quem está aí? –Ela gritou acendendo a luz.

Sirius a viu.

-NÃO! –Ela ofegou.

-Mar... Marlene? –Ele deu um sorriso falso e de puro medo.

-Seu...! SEU DEPRAVADO MANIACO! –Ela arremessou o ursinho, que segurava, nele.

Ele se esquivou fácil e olhou para o corpo de Marlene. Short e top de renda.

-Eu juro que não vim aqui pelo o que pensa que eu vim fazer! Acredite! Eu nem sabia que você morava aqui! Eu caí da sacada!

-E por que não entrou pela porta da frente?

-Não queríamos ter que explicar aos tios do James.

Ela não entendeu e olhou para a sacada de James. Vih deu um aceninho com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sirius não entendeu. Marlene primeiro ficou bege, depois ficou roxa e então vermelha.

-Sirius meu querido.

-O que meu amorzinho?

-MORRA! –Ela deu um soco nele com tanta força(eles já estavam na ponta da sacada) que o jogou para trás como se fosse um grande impulso e Remus o segurou antes que caísse para o vazio e puxou para dentro.

-Eu juro que nunca vou irritar a Lene alguma vez na minha vida. –Falou Remus assustado.

-Somos dois. –Falou James.

-Somos três. –Falou Sirius.

-Que foi? Estão esperando que diga que somos quatro? Vão esperando sentados! –Falou Vih.

Marlene fechou a porta de correr de vidro e fechou as cortinas grossas e pretas.

-Cara... Nunca a vi irritada desse jeito! –Falou Remus.

Remus ainda dava assistência a Sirius no chão.

-James–Vih o abraçou e sussurrou no seu ouvido uma musica especial:

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,

take a sad song and make it better

Remember, to let her into your heart,

then you can start, to make it better.

Hey, Jude, don't be afraid,

you were made to go out and get her,

the minute you let her under your skin,

then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain,

Hey, Jude, refrain,

don't carry the world upon your shoulders.

For well you know that it's a fool,

who plays it cool,

by making his world a little colder.

Na na na na na na na na...

Hey, Jude, don't let me down,

you have found her now go and get her,

remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart,

then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in,

Hey, Jude, begin,

you're waiting for someone to perform with.

And don't you know that is just you?

Hey, Jude, you'll do,

..."

Tradução:

"Ei, Jude, não fique mal,

Escolha uma música triste e torne-a melhor.

Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração,

Então você pode começar, a melhorá-la.

Ei, Jude, não tenha medo,

Você foi feito para sair e conquistá-la,

No minuto que você deixá-la entrar na sua pele,

Então você começará a melhorá-la.

E sempre que você sentir a dor,

Ei Jude, detenha-se,

Não carregue o mundo nos ombros.

Você bem sabe que é um tolo,

Que finge que está numa boa

Tornando seu mundo um poucoo mais frio.

Na na na na na na na na..

Ei, Jude, não me decepcione,

Você encontrou-a, agora vá e conquiste-a,

Lembre-se (Hey Jude) de deixá-la entrar em seu coração,

Então você pode começar a melhorá-la.

Então coloque prá fora e deixe entrar

Ei, Jude, comece,

Você está esperando por alguém com quem realizar a performance.

E não sabe que é somente você?

Ei Jude, você consegue

..."

E então ela colocou um papel no bolso dele.

-Você verá que precisa muito mais de mim para conseguir viver e infelizmente eu vou está esperando. –Ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele e pulou da sacada.

Ele abriu o papel e leu:

"_Sobre o seu Geass._

_Você pode comandar todas as vontades alheias, mas apenas uma vez em cada pessoa. E essa ordem fica para sempre. E olhe diretamente nos olhos do oponente para isso._

_Você consegue. E lembre: Há outros além de vocês três. Depois eu volto para discutir a minha parte do contrato._

_Vih__."_

.

.

.

.

.

Lily se deitou na cama confortável. "Finalmente cama!" Ela comemorou.

-Lily! –Gritou seu pai da porta.

-Sim?

-Se arrume! Nós vamos á um baile de máscaras! Coloque uma fantasia de classe!

-Eu tenho que ir?

-Sim! –Gritaram seu pai e sua mãe.

-Mas que droga! –Ela se ajoelhou em frente ao guarda roupa. Nada.

Correu em direção ao sótão e desenterrou tudo o que era de sua avó. Achou um vestido rodado rosinha e branco clarinho. Com babados e flores. (Pra quem quiser visualizar o vestido olhe aqui: .com/photos/18716058N00/2212681587/ Vale a pena).

Ela sorriu. Ele lhe caberia perfeitamente.

-Parece que achou o vestido da sua avó. –Falou sua mãe.

-Eu posso usá-lo? Por favor? Eu não tenho nada para usar!

-Claro! Eu vou de preto e branco juntamente com o seu pai. Você vai realmente parecer uma princesa. Posso ajudá-la a colocá-lo?

...

-Ficou perfeito! Agora vamos! –Sua mãe lhe jogou um par de luvas brancas.

-Elas são enormes, mãe! Vão até depois do meu cotovelo! Não vou usá-las!

-Vai sim. Faz parte do seu figurino. –Sua mãe prendeu os cabelos de Lily em um coque limpo só deixando sua franja cair na testa. –Está pronta.

Sim, depois de um tempo já estavam no maior teatro que já vira em toda sua vida. Coberto em detalhes de ouro e pinturas medievais.

-Como foi mesmo que vocês conseguiram ingressos para _isso_? –Perguntou Lily incrédula.

-O baile é promovido pelo meu patrão. Ele disse que devíamos vir com a nossa família. –Falou seu pai.

-Quem é o seu chefe?

-Você conhecerá na festa. –Falou sua mãe.

-Digam X! – Falou alguém. Um flash os cegou por um momento.

-Aí meus olhos! –Reclamou sua mãe. Eles entraram no teatro enquanto música clássica tocava ao fundo. Eles se misturariam rápido a multidão se o vestido de Lily não chamasse muita atenção.

-Olha ele ali! –Apontou o seu pai.

-Olha ali quem? Devo adivinhar como ele está vestido pai? Especifique!

-Vestido de _O Fantasma da Ópera__(N/A: Sou apaixonada pelo The Phantom of the Opera)_

Lily visualizou o homem de máscara branca(.com/movie/contributor/1803248911/photo/550688) ao longe. Quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela o olhou, ele se virou para eles.

-Ora, ora, ora. Pensei que não viria mais Antonio. –Falou Riddle se aproximando.

-Você me convidou e aqui estou eu com a minha família. –Falou o pai de Lily.

-Estou vendo! Que belezas você tem Antonio! –Ele sorriu galanteador. –Está deve ser sua filha, Lily. –Ele beijou sua mão.

-Já nos conhecemos antes. –Falou Lily.

-Sério? –Falou seu pai com preocupação. Sabia o temperamento forte da filha.

-Ela veio fazer umas perguntas a mim para o jornal da escola. Concede-me essa dança, minha jovem?

Lily olhou com certo desespero para seu pai.

-Claro que sim. Ela certamente ficará muito honrada em dançar convosco. –Seu pai sorriu.

Riddle puxou Lily até o centro do salão. Ele colocou a mão na cintura da garota e com a outra mão segurou a mão dela.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-Gosto muito dessa musica. O que acha senhorita Evans?

-É muito agradável. –Ela respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

-Está na sua vez de falar algo senhorita Evans.

-O que quer que eu diga? O número de pessoas e o tamanho da sala estão bons para você? Ou prefere que eu diga outra coisa de sua preferência?

-Qualquer coisa contanto que não seja rude minha cara jovem.

-Por que fala tão antiquadamente? Estamos no século 21 se não percebeu.

-Mas não significa que eu não possa ser antiquado. –Ele sorriu.

-Mas ainda sim irrita.

-Vejo que não gosta nem um pouco da minha pessoa. Atrevo-me a perguntar o porquê.

-Não merece resposta.

Ele a puxou até o canto da sala e abriu uma porta.

-Aonde está me levando?

-Preciso que venha comigo. –Eles entraram em um corredor frio, metálico e longo.

-Me largue seu...

-Olha aqui. –Ele se virou e com força segurou seus antebraços. –Eu não vou te machucar e se parar de espernear verá que há muitas surpresas lhe esperando. De acordo?

Ele continuou a puxá-la até uma porta pequena e estreita. Abriu a porta e a jogou lá dentro.

-O que diabos você quer de mim? –Ele trancou a porta.

-Preciso muito falar com você. –Ele apertou o interruptor.

Ela se virou e viu que estavam na sala das câmeras de segurança.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Me escute. Hoje irão tentar roubar um diamante que pertence a minha família há séculos. E eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Como assim da minha ajuda? Eu não te devo nada.

Ele parou um segundo e retirou a máscara.

-Tem certeza? –Ele caminhou até ficar de costas para a tela das câmeras.

Então ela viu.

"Aquele é o... Hahaha! Não pode ser!"

Ela segurou o riso.

Remus e Sirius estavam escalando o prédio por trás vestidos de ninjas. Claro que estavam sem suas máscaras, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser muito ridículo.

-Lilian, você está me escutando?

-Hã? Ah, claro. –Sirius tropeçou e se segurou no Remus. Lily deu um riso.

-Lilian o que tanto está olhando para essas câmeras? –Tom começou a se virar.

-Não! –Ela gritou. Ele se virou para ela novamente. –Eu não aceitaria a sua proposta se você não me explicasse!

-Lily... Eu... Eu quero que fique com isto. –Ele tirou um cordão fino de ouro do bolso e amarrou-o no pescoço dela. O anel pendurado escondeu-se entre seu decote.

-Eu não... –Ela ficou realmente sem palavras. –Por que pra mim?

-Seria o último lugar em que o arqueiro verde procuraria e alem do mais eu confio no seu pai. –Ele se aproximou seus narizes se tocando. –E eu confio em você.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Como alguém falaria isso se só a conheceu por uns 40 minutos?

-Você mal me conhece. –Ela tentou escapar, mas os braços dele já estavam ao redor dela.

-Conheço – ti mais do que imagina. –Ele a apertou contra si. Beijou seu pescoço.

-M-Me largue! –Ela falou muito baixo.

-Lily... Você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria em paz só por que se apaixonou por aquele tal James? Você é minha e ponto final.

-Não sei com quem está me confundindo, mas eu não sou namorada!

-Tem certeza? Vih?

-Do que acabou de me chamar? –A voz dela tremeu toda.

-Vih. Usuária de Geass. –Ele beijou sua bochecha.

Ela congelou repentinamente.

-E-Eu n-ão-o sei d-do que...

-Sabe sim. –Ele segurou o queixo dela. E lhe tascou um beijo. Quase que a devorando.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela o afastou e deu-lhe um tapa com toda a sua força. Ele... Ele sabia sobre a Vih... Sobre ela. Ela sentiu repulsa.

-Tenho certeza que sente falta de tudo que fazíamos. Agora vamos. –Eles voltaram para o corredor.

-Até onde vocês foram... Você e a Vih?

-Eu e você? Muito longe. Sabe, você é ótima na cama. –Ele riu com gosto.

-A Vih. Não eu. Não tenho culpa se tenho dupla personalidade! –Ela quase chorou.

-Não se preocupe. Estou brincando. Agora volte para a festa e proteja esse maldito diamante. –Ele abriu a porta de ferro e a jogou para o salão novamente.

.

.

.

James entrou na festa. Vestido de Zorro para disfarçar na hora de sair. Ele tinha que roubar o diamante rosa. Pertencera a sua mãe antes de ser assassinada. Ele precisava achar um lugar completamente deserto, sem câmeras e principalmente escuro. Ele foi andando até achar uma portinha pequena ao fundo e entrou. O armário de vassouras.

Ele sorriu. Tirou a blusa e abriu a sacola.

-HAM HAM. –Alguém pigarreou.

Ele se virou e viu a garota encolhida no canto do quartinho. Vestido longo e rosa.

-Quem é você? –Falou ela com um tom meio choroso.

-É questão é: Quem é você?

-Ah! Era só o que me faltava! –Ela riu com certo sarcasmo obscuro.

-Lily?

-Peraí. Eu _conheço _essa voz! –Ela se levantou e tirou a máscara do zorro. –JAMES?

-Surpresa? –Ele deixou escapar como uma pergunta.

-O que diabos esta fazendo aqui?


	5. Quem Diria? Parte 2

Capítulo 5

-Por que essa pergunta?

-Porque simplesmente eu vi o Sirius e o Remus escalando o prédio vestidos de ninjas e acredite eu poderia viver sem essa lembrança.

Ele não conseguiu se controlar. Ele riu muito.

-E voltamos para você. Por que você entrou nesta festa de penetra e está se despindo aqui na minha frente? –Ela quase gritou histérica.

-Vem cá, você ta na TPM? –Sério, ele nunca a vira tão estranha.

-TPM? Você vem falar de TPM? –Ela se lembrou do que Riddle disse antes: "Lily... Você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria em paz só por que se apaixonou por aquele tal James?"

Ela corou furiosamente. Ela apaixonada por ele? Impossível!

-Lily? Você ta bem? –Ele tocou-lhe a face. –Você ficou um camarão agora.

-Eu estou muito mais do que bem! –Ela pisou na barra do vestido e tropeçou, ele hábil a segurou a colocando no colo.

-Uau! Eu não sabia que você era tão rápido. –Ela falou impressionada.

-Obrigada Lily, mas você poderia, por favor, parar de apertar os meus bíceps? Eu também não sabia que você era tão forte.

-Ah, desculpe. Eu não percebi. –Ela soltou rapidamente. Ele a colocou no chão.

O barulho da porta se abrindo os assustou e os fez ir para os fundos da sala.

-Remus, me ajude a tirar essa máscara. Ela grudou feito cola no meu rosto.

-Sirius eu estou ocupado em tirar a minha luva já que você fez o favor de se segurar em mim e adeus mão!

James pigarreou.

-Ui, ferrou. –Falou Sirius rapidamente.

-Podem me explicar por que os 3 vieram de penetra nesta festa? –Falou Lily dando um passo a frente.

-Eu tenho a minha desculpa, mas eles apenas me seguiram até aqui Lily. –Falou James se colocando entre eles.

-O que vocês dois fazem sozinhos aqui no escuro e principalmente você James, sem a sua blusa? –Falou Remus.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer algum dia. Só nunca pensei que a primeira vez dele seria em um armário imundo e em uma festa de penetra. –Falou Sirius.

-SIRIUS BLACK. CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA! –Falou James vermelho de vergonha.

-N-Nós não estávamos fazendo nada! Eu simplesmente me escondi aqui e ele já entrou tirando a blusa! –Falou Lily.

James olhou para Remus. E soletrou sem palavras: " Ative o seu Geass!"

Remus o ativou, virando para a parede para que Lily não visse seus olhos.

" Remus, avise ao Sirius para parar o tempo. Eu preciso que a Lily _durma._"

Remus olhou para Sirius com os olhos vermelhos e ele logo entendeu.

Sirius parou o tempo.

-O que pretende fazer? –Falou Remus.

James pegou um pano e tampou a respiração de Lily. Em um minuto ela caiu desfalecida em seus braços.

-Vamos. –James levantou.

-Espera um pouco. –Falou Remus.

-O que?

-O que é isso no pulso dela? –Falou Remus

-Parece uma queimadura. –Eles viram uma cruz com um círculo no centro. –Essa queimadura é muito profunda.

James tocou no pulso dela.

-Eu acho que já vi isso antes. –Falou Sirius.

-Aonde? –Remus perguntou.

-Acho que no pulso de alguém que já me deu um soco... –Sirius começou a tentar se lembrar.

-Todas as garotas já te deram um soco no rosto. Pelo menos as que te conhecem. –Falou James.

-Mas... Foi alguém de suma importância.

-Deixe para lá. Perguntaremos a ela depois se concentrem no diamante... –James viu o cordão com o anel no pescoço dela. Arrancou imediatamente.

-James? –Falou Remus.

-Ela... Ela esta com o diamante. Mas como...? –Falou James. De alguma forma aquilo o magoou e o deixou triste.

-James nós já o achamos então vamos embora. Nós resolvemos isso depois. –Remus os puxou para fora da festa.

.

.

.

James entrou na sala de redação em silencio. Sentou-se ao lado de Lily.

-James? –Ela perguntou.

-O que foi? –Ele perguntou ríspido.

-O que aconteceu na festa? Eu me lembro de estar falando com vocês e daí eu acordo no fundo da sala. E sem um colar que me deram naquela noite. –Ela falou sem muito ânimo.

-Que te deram?

-Sim. Tom Riddle apareceu e disse para eu protegê-lo em troca do emprego do meu pai. –Ela parou. Não sabia por que estava se abrindo com _ele._

James sorriu. A mágoa se dissipou.

-James? Pode me explicar ou não?

-Lily você caiu e desmaiou. Um guarda chegou mandando a gente sair, então deixamos você lá e eles fecharam a porta sem te ver lá dentro. É tudo o que eu sei.

-E nada do meu colar?

-Nada.

-Hum...

Sirius e Remus entraram atrás de Marlene reclamando por alguma coisa.

-Eu já disse que NÃO! –Gritou Marlene.

-Olha, eu sei que você está chateada com o Sirius por ontem, mas eu não tenho que levar também.

-Quem disse que eu estou... –O celular de Marlene tocou. –Que é?

Depois de um tempo ela desligou.

-Gente, antes de nós começarmos, vamos esperar um pouco a Dorcas. Ela já está para chegar. –Marlene sentou ao lado de Lily.

Depois de 15 minutos todos sentados esperando, Dorcas finalmente apareceu.

-Por que todos estão me olhando desse jeito? –Dorcas riu.

-Você mudou... Muito. –Falou Marlene.

Dorcas tinha cortado a franja no estilo _Lady Gaga _e o cabelo mais louro do que nunca. O cabelo caía até a cintura em cachos bem cheios. Casaco parecido com couro em cor lilás brilhante. O uniforme apertado e botas com salto alto.

-Ei! Eu uso essa bota. –Marlene se levantou.

-Você tinha comprado uma igual pra mim. Lembra?

-Quando você perguntou para mim se você deveria mudar de estilo eu não pensei que você mudaria. –Falou James.

-Gostaram ou não? –Ela sorriu com muita felicidade.

-Muito. –Falou Remus antes dos outros.

.

.

.

-Marlene. Marlene! –Sirius sacudiu a garota.

-Hã? –Ela disse levantando a cabeça.

-Marlene já são 8 PM. Acho que você deveria ir para casa.

-Por que você está me acordando?

-Por que eu vou para a casa do James que é ao lado da sua. Vamos. –Ele a carregou até o portão.

-Sirius?

-Sim?

-ME LARGUE! –Ela gritou.

-Sim senhora. –Ele a deixou cair no chão.

-Você poderia pelo menos ser mais gentil? –Falou ela se levantando.

-Ser mais gentil? Eu te carreguei até aqui!

-Sim, mas ainda não deixa de ser um chato.

-Você é louca!

-Pelo menos não sou uma _depravada maníaca! _–Ela cruzou os braços.

-Eu já te expliquei essa história. Eu não sei por que está com tanta raiva. –Ele a puxou pelo pulso e começou a andar pela avenida. –A não ser que esteja com ciúmes.

-Haha! Faz me rir!

-Marlene eu te conheço muito bem.

-Me conhece... A primeira vez que eu te vi foi na frente da casa do James há cinco anos.

-É e você me atropelou com a bicicleta! –Ele disse.

-Eu pensei que você era um assaltante! –Ela ficou vermelha.

-E você ainda deu ré!

-Para mim você era um assaltante!

Um carro parou ao lado deles. E jogaram uma cápsula com gás lacrimogêneo.

-Sirius... Eu não consigo respirar! –Falou Marlene entre tossidas.

-Marlene eu... –Um pano tapou as bocas deles e então desmaiaram.

-Sirius! Sirius! –Sirius ouvia a voz de Marlene ao fundo.

-Acorda seu boboca!

-Você já começa me xingando? –Ele tentou mover as mãos, mas estavam acorrentadas. Os pés também. Eles estavam em uma cadeira de metal de frente um para o outro.

-Sirius. Por que estamos aqui? –Marlene choramingou.

-Eu não sei. Tem alguém aí? –Gritou Sirius.

-Sim... Eu. –Falou um homem magrelo com um controle na mão.

-Quem é você? –Falou Sirius.

-O que quer de mim? Pode levar o Sirius, eu não me importo!

-Cala a boca Marlene! –Falou Sirius.

-Quem cala a boca? Eu não sei se você sabia, mas... –Aí começou a discussão. Os dois falando ao mesmo tempo e reclamando sem parar.

O cara magrelo revirou os olhos e apertou o botãozinho do controle dele.

Os dois gritaram.

-Se brigarem de novo eu juro que aperto esse botão na carga máxima e vocês são eletrocutados.

-Primeira pergunta? –Falou Sirius.

-Sim. Por que briga tanto com ela?

-Eu não brigo muito com ela! –Sirius levou um choque.

-Todas as vezes que vocês mentirem a maquina vai apitar e vocês levaram uma dose de choque cada vez mais alta. Então, por que briga tanto com ela?

-Porque ela briga comigo!

-Parece que você está falando a verdade. E você garota, por que briga tanto com ele?

-Ué! Ele não é perfeito! –A Maquina apitou e Sirius levou um choque.

-Por que eu levei um choque?

-Porque quando um mentir o outro é que sofre.

-A não! Por favor! Ele vai mentir de propósito!

-Responda! –Falou o homem.

-Ele sempre faz algo errado ao meu ponto de vista! Essa é a verdade! –Marlene gritou.

-E por que anda com ele se ele é tão errado?

-Somente por causa do James e do Remus!

A máquina apitou. Sirius levou um choque.

-Parece que está mentindo. Mas pulando de Sirius para esse tal James, quem é ele?

-Por que quer saber? –Falou Sirius. –Pensei que o interrogatório era sobre nós.

-E é, mas me interessei por esse nome. Quem é ele?

-Meu vizinho e colega de turma. –Marlene olhou para o chão.

-O que sabe sobre ele? –Falou o Homem magrelo.

-Nada que ninguém não saiba. Garoto centrado, tímido, amável e sensato.

-Amável? Vem cá, por acaso está de olho no James senhorita Marlene? –Falou Sirius.

-E se estivesse? Você não faria nada a respeito. –Ela sorriu.

O magrelo revirou os olhos. Eles começaram a discutir novamente.

-PAREM! –Gritou o homem. –Vou resolver a situação de vocês logo! Sirius você ama essa garota ou não?

Sirius se calou. Se mentisse Marlene morreria e se contasse a verdade perderia a Marlene para sempre.

Ele olhou ansiosamente para a morena.

-E você Marlene, ama este homem?

Marlene também se calou. Só por cima de seu cadáver falaria a verdade.

-Eu dou 5 segundos para um de vocês responderem ou serão tostados. 1, 2, 3...

Marlene fechou os olhos. Infelizmente isso ia doer.

-5.

-Tudo bem! –Gritou Marlene. Ela começou a chorar. –Eu o amo sim! Era isso que queria?

Sirius ficou surpreso. Nunca lhe ocorreu que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

-Muito bem. Sirius esse Tal James tem algo a esconder?

-Nada que você precise saber. –Sirius falou com raiva.

O magrelo balançou a cabeça.

-OK, é isso. Me cansei. Boa noite. –Ele clicou em um botão e um gás estranho invadiu a sala deixando Sirius e Marlene inconscientes novamente.

James estava na sala de redação. Onde Sirius tinha se metido?

-O que ainda está fazendo aqui? –Falou Lily atrás de James.

-Bom, procurando o idiota do Sirius! Deixou-me plantado na porta de casa.

-Eles já foram. Eu os vi saindo há umas duas horas atrás. –Lily sentou-se a mesa.

-Eles?

-Sim. Marlene e Sirius. Então é melhor esperar sentado. –Lily deu uma risada.

-É melhor mesmo. –James pegou a sua bolsa e arrumou os cadernos.

-Quer me acompanhar até o portão? –Lily estava sorrindo na porta.

-Como chegou aí tão rápido? –James parou.

-Você é que é um distraído. Vamos.

Eles andavam calmamente no corredor do térreo.

-James?

-Sim?

-O que aconteceu naquela festa? Você ainda não me disse o porquê de ter ido até lá.

-Eu não...

-Vamos. Eu sou sua amiga! –Lily já estava ansiosa. Faria de tudo para protegê-lo de Riddle.

-Eu não posso explicar. –Ele falou isso e esperando a reação da ruiva por mais estranho que pareça os bebedouros ao longo do corredor explodiram jogando água para todos os lados.

-Corre! –James puxou Lily pelo pulso até o final do corredor.

-Me desculpa! –Falou ela.

-Por quê? Você não causou isso!

-Ah... É... –Um pano tampou a boca dela e ela desmaiou logo em seguida de James.

-Levem eles... Hora do choque. –O magrelo disse.


	6. Preview do capítulo 7

Capítulo 6

Sirius se levantou rapidamente. Ele e Marlene estavam sentados á mesa do clube.

-Lene? Lene! –Sirius balançou a garota.

-Não!-Ela gritou em reação.

-Calma, calma, calma!

Ela se levantou e correu para o outro lado da sala.

-Isso está sendo muito dejavú. Você me acordando e...

-Nós sendo seqüestrados. Sim isso aconteceu.

Ela corou e olhou para os pés.

Sirius se lembrou do que ela disse: "Eu o amo sim! Era isso que queria?"

E deu um sorriso enorme.

-Marlene? Nós resolveremos nossa situação depois, mas nesse momento temos que denunciar aquele homem à polícia. –Ele correu até ela e segurou-lhe as mãos. –Eu lhe prometo que resolveremos definitivamente a nossa situação.

Ele sorriu de leve e deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Ele normalmente esperaria uma reação mais violenta dela, mas nunca tudo isso que ela teve. A não ser que agarrar o pescoço dele e imprensar os lábios nos dele até sentir gosto de sangue seja violento... Ela reagiu normalmente.

Ele abraçou a sua cintura e sem querer, no ato de andar, esbarrou contra a mesa deixando muitas coisas serem derrubadas.

-Droga... –Falou Marlene. –É melhor irmos... Temos que ir a polícia ainda. –Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Que se dane a polícia! –Falou Sirius avançando de novo.

-Nananinanão! Você disse agora cumpra. Vamos. –Ela o empurrou e correu para a porta. -Mas Sirius... Como vamos denunciá-lo se nem sabemos onde ele nos prendeu?

-Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu reconheço aquele lugar. Aquele depósito. Bons tempos os meus. Do Sirius e do James brincando de Indiana Jones...

Ela o olhou com certa curiosidade disfarçada de incredulidade.

-Eu era uma criança feliz... Vamos.

...

James puxou as correntes e de nada adiantou. Estava preso. Mas continuou a puxar.

-O que você vai conseguir além de muitos machucados são um braço fraturado e um belo gesso depois, agora pare. –Lily falou sentada em frente ao rapaz.

-Quem não arrisca não petisca Lily. –James respondeu entre dentes. –Como viemos parar aqui?

-O que me lembro é de alguém tapar a minha respiração e te ver desmaiado no chão. –Lily virou o rosto. –Isso só pode ser coisa dele... –Lily sussurrou.

-Você falou alguma coisa? –James puxou a corrente novamente.

-Não. Eu não disse nada.

-Então vocês acordaram. –O magrelo disse aparecendo ao lado de Lily.

-Por que nos prendeu aqui? –Falou James.

-James! Seja mais gentil com o rapaz.

James não entendeu. O magrelo olhou para Lily com curiosidade. Ela deu um sorriso de ironia.

-Desgraçado por que nos prendeu aqui? –Ela gritou. –É melhor nos tirar daqui ou vai se arrepender até o seu último testículo!

O magrelo começou a gargalhar.

-Gostei dela. –Ele falou para James. –Você faz me lembrar muito a Vivi. Enfim, vamos começar os choques.

Ele andou até o meio deles dois.

-Primeiro irei dizer as regras do jogo. 1- Se mentir o seu parceiro leva um choque. 2- a cada mentira sua eu aumento a potencia dos choques.

Ele pegou o controle.

-James... Algo a dizer?

-Morra. –O magrelo riu.

-Lily... Algo a dizer?

-Queime no inferno.

-Vocês são perfeitos um para outro sabia? Eu amei vocês dois.

-Que amável. –Lily disse.

-Cale a boca. –O magrelo disse. –Já estou perdendo a paciência.

-Sério? E eu é que pensava que você era paciente.

-James. –O magrelo suspirou. –Me dê um motivo para não tostar essa garota.

-Aqui vai um. Eu vou te caçar até aonde Judas Perdeu as Botas.

-Não é o suficiente. Me de um motivo para não tostar esse garoto, Lily.

-Eu não vou até onde Judas perdeu as botas para te caçar. Eu mato logo a Luiza, a Sora e o Gabriel... Sr. Lucas.

-Como sabe o meu nome se eu nunca mencionei... Você andou-me investigando?

-Rua Industrial João Bento, nº 502. Apartamento 401, prédio São Lucas. Preciso dizer seu RG também?

-Filha da mãe! –Ele avançou e agarrou o pescoço dela.

-Lily! – Gritou James.

Lucas apertou mais ainda o aperto. Ele estranhou, pois os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos e algo certou a cabeça dele fazendo-o cambalear para cima de James e por acidente apertou o botão do choque.

James urrou de dor. Lucas parou de apertar o botão. James desmaiou.

-Você vai pagar por isso! –Gritou Lily.

Ele olhou novamente para a garota. O cabelo dela começara a mudar de cor drasticamente até se tornar preto.

-Hello Lucas. –Vih falou.

-Vivi? –Lucas engasgou.

-Antigos apelidos huh? Você está morto. –Ela arrancou as correntes do braço.

-Eu não vou te matar... Porque alguém precisa mandar uma mensagem para Riddle. Acredite, ele está morto.

-Vih... Eu lhe imploro... Poupe-me!

-Tchau Lucas. –Vih levantou uma mão. –Você sabe que o meu poder especial é os dos 4 elementos, não sabe? Se não, eu te mostro agora.

...

-Você matou o cara? –Falou Sirius.

-Não, eu não matei! Ele está vivo! Só inconsciente!

A polícia havia chegado e invadido o local. Prendeu o cara que estava inconsciente com o rosto em uma poça de água.

James havia ido para o hospital e eles estavam em um quarto com ele.

-Marlene! Como você agüenta isso? –Falou Lily.

-Muito bem eu posso dizer. –Marlene sorriu.

-Ela me ama. –Falou Sirius.

-Para de ser convencido! –Falou Lily.

-Na verdade ele não está sendo. –Falo Marlene.

-Espere um pouco... Vocês... ? -Lily parou de falar.

-Surpresa? –Falou Marlene.

-Acostume-se. –Falou Sirius.

-Vocês podem calar a boca só um minutinho? Eu to tentando dormir. –Falou James.

-Desculpe. –Falaram os três.

James suspirou.

-Bom, eu já vou. Eu volto amanhã, James. –Lily se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de James.

-Ok. Obrigada.

-Nós também já vamos. –Marlene e Sirius levantaram.

-Tchau. –James ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. Estava com os olhos pesados e fechados já há algum tempo. Ou viu a porta se abrir.

-O que esqueceram aqui agora?

-Precisamos conversar. –James abriu os olhos.

-Preciso me apresentar novamente? Então aqui vai. Sou Tom Riddle agora cale a boca e escute.

**Gente desculpe-me a demora e também me desculpem pelo capítulo super curto. É que eu estou muito ocupada com a escola e com a minha outra fic A Substituta. E perdi um pouco a inspiração também. Então aqui veio uma brecha do capítulo 6. Bjin**

**Zix Black: Seu mundo seria imensamente feliz. Eu talvez não precisaria ser tão irônica com você no **

**R.B. Evans: Obrigada!**

**Ana Krol: Espera sentada viu? Talvez algum di eu faça. Eu juro. Bjin.**

**Dani Prongs: Então olha ai ;). Kkk Bjin**

**Andro-no-chan: Já estou ficando com raiva disso tbm. ¬¬ Obrigada por ler essa minha fic e tbm a Substituta.**

**Maga do 4: Nossa, quanto elogio! Vou ficar mal acostumada! Kkkkk. Que ótimo vc ler tbm A Substituta! Mas eu nunca vi um comentário seu lá... :( Comenta lá tbm? Iria iluminar meu mundo tbm kk.**

***A pedido de uma amiga minha eu peço com carinho que vocês dessem uma lida nessa fic dela:**

**Clown sans humour. Escrito assim mesmo. PLZ, dêem um comentário lá ;). Talvez isso a anime mais.**

**E tbm dêem uma lida na fic A Substituta que é minha. **

**Obrigada.**

**Bjin para todos!**


	7. Capítulo 6Atualizado

Capítulo 6

Sirius se levantou rapidamente. Ele e Marlene estavam sentados á mesa do clube.

-Lene? Lene! –Sirius balançou a garota.

-Não!-Ela gritou em reação.

-Calma, calma, calma!

Ela se levantou e correu para o outro lado da sala.

-Isso está sendo muito dejavú. Você me acordando e...

-Nós sendo seqüestrados. Sim isso aconteceu.

Ela corou e olhou para os pés.

Sirius se lembrou do que ela disse: "Eu o amo sim! Era isso que queria?"

E deu um sorriso enorme.

-Marlene? Nós resolveremos nossa situação depois, mas nesse momento temos que denunciar aquele homem à polícia. –Ele correu até ela e segurou-lhe as mãos. –Eu lhe prometo que resolveremos definitivamente a nossa situação.

Ele sorriu de leve e deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Ele normalmente esperaria uma reação mais violenta dela, mas nunca tudo isso que ela teve. A não ser que agarrar o pescoço dele e imprensar os lábios nos dele até sentir gosto de sangue seja violento... Ela reagiu normalmente.

Ele abraçou a sua cintura e sem querer, no ato de andar, esbarrou contra a mesa deixando muitas coisas serem derrubadas.

-Droga... –Falou Marlene. –É melhor irmos... Temos que ir a polícia ainda. –Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Que se dane a polícia! –Falou Sirius avançando de novo.

-Nananinanão! Você disse agora cumpra. Vamos. –Ela o empurrou e correu para a porta. -Mas Sirius... Como vamos denunciá-lo se nem sabemos onde ele nos prendeu?

-Você pode não se lembrar, mas eu reconheço aquele lugar. Aquele depósito. Bons tempos os meus. Do Sirius e do James brincando de Indiana Jones...

Ela o olhou com certa curiosidade disfarçada de incredulidade.

-Eu era uma criança feliz... Vamos.

...

James puxou as correntes e de nada adiantou. Estava preso. Mas continuou a puxar.

-O que você vai conseguir além de muitos machucados são um braço fraturado e um belo gesso depois, agora pare. –Lily falou sentada em frente ao rapaz.

-Quem não arrisca não petisca Lily. –James respondeu entre dentes. –Como viemos parar aqui?

-O que me lembro é de alguém tapar a minha respiração e te ver desmaiado no chão. –Lily virou o rosto. –Isso só pode ser coisa dele... –Lily sussurrou.

-Você falou alguma coisa? –James puxou a corrente novamente.

-Não. Eu não disse nada.

-Então vocês acordaram. –O magrelo disse aparecendo ao lado de Lily.

-Por que nos prendeu aqui? –Falou James.

-James! Seja mais gentil com o rapaz.

James não entendeu. O magrelo olhou para Lily com curiosidade. Ela deu um sorriso de ironia.

-Desgraçado por que nos prendeu aqui? –Ela gritou. –É melhor nos tirar daqui ou vai se arrepender até o seu último testículo!

O magrelo começou a gargalhar.

-Gostei dela. –Ele falou para James. –Você faz me lembrar muito a Vivi. Enfim, vamos começar os choques.

Ele andou até o meio deles dois.

-Primeiro irei dizer as regras do jogo. 1- Se mentir o seu parceiro leva um choque. 2- a cada mentira sua eu aumento a potencia dos choques.

Ele pegou o controle.

-James... Algo a dizer?

-Morra. –O magrelo riu.

-Lily... Algo a dizer?

-Queime no inferno.

-Vocês são perfeitos um para outro sabia? Eu amei vocês dois.

-Que amável. –Lily disse.

-Cale a boca. –O magrelo disse. –Já estou perdendo a paciência.

-Sério? E eu é que pensava que você era paciente.

-James. –O magrelo suspirou. –Me dê um motivo para não tostar essa garota.

-Aqui vai um. Eu vou te caçar até aonde Judas Perdeu as Botas.

-Não é o suficiente. Me de um motivo para não tostar esse garoto, Lily.

-Eu não vou até onde Judas perdeu as botas para te caçar. Eu mato logo a Luiza, a Sora e o Gabriel... Sr. Lucas.

-Como sabe o meu nome se eu nunca mencionei... Você andou-me investigando?

-Rua Industrial João Bento, nº 502. Apartamento 401, prédio São Lucas. Preciso dizer seu RG também?

-Filha da mãe! –Ele avançou e agarrou o pescoço dela.

-Lily! – Gritou James.

Lucas apertou mais ainda o aperto. Ele estranhou, pois os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos e algo certou a cabeça dele fazendo-o cambalear para cima de James e por acidente apertou o botão do choque.

James urrou de dor. Lucas parou de apertar o botão. James desmaiou.

-Você vai pagar por isso! –Gritou Lily.

Ele olhou novamente para a garota. O cabelo dela começara a mudar de cor drasticamente até se tornar preto.

-Hello Lucas. –Vih falou.

-Vivi? –Lucas engasgou.

-Antigos apelidos huh? Você está morto. –Ela arrancou as correntes do braço.

-Eu não vou te matar... Porque alguém precisa mandar uma mensagem para Riddle. Acredite, ele está morto.

-Vih... Eu lhe imploro... Poupe-me!

-Tchau Lucas. –Vih levantou uma mão. –Você sabe que o meu poder especial é os dos 4 elementos, não sabe? Se não, eu te mostro agora.

...

-Você matou o cara? –Falou Sirius.

-Não, eu não matei! Ele está vivo! Só inconsciente!

A polícia havia chegado e invadido o local. Prendeu o cara que estava inconsciente com o rosto em uma poça de água.

James havia ido para o hospital e eles estavam em um quarto com ele.

-Marlene! Como você agüenta isso? –Falou Lily.

-Muito bem eu posso dizer. –Marlene sorriu.

-Ela me ama. –Falou Sirius.

-Para de ser convencido! –Falou Lily.

-Na verdade ele não está sendo. –Falo Marlene.

-Espere um pouco... Vocês... ? -Lily parou de falar.

-Surpresa? –Falou Marlene.

-Acostume-se. –Falou Sirius.

-Vocês podem calar a boca só um minutinho? Eu to tentando dormir. –Falou James.

-Desculpe. –Falaram os três.

James suspirou.

-Bom, eu já vou. Eu volto amanhã, James. –Lily se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de James.

-Ok. Obrigada.

-Nós também já vamos. –Marlene e Sirius levantaram.

-Tchau. –James ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. Estava com os olhos pesados e fechados já há algum tempo. Ou viu a porta se abrir.

-O que esqueceram aqui agora?

-Precisamos conversar. –James abriu os olhos.

-Preciso me apresentar novamente? Então aqui vai. Sou Tom Riddle agora cale a boca e escute.

-Tom Riddle? O que ainda quer aqui? Já não bastou destruir minha vida em milhares de pedaços?

Riddle gargalhou. James o fuzilava com os olhos o quanto podia ou o quanto seu estado físico e mental permitia.

-Sabe, eu nunca esqueci aquela sua frase quando disseram que os seus pais tinha morrido: "Para onde eu vou agora?" Eu ainda me divirto tanto com isso.

-Desgraçado... –James tossiu.

-Você precisa aumentar seu vocabulário Senhor Potter. Os seus xingamentos não são nada originais. Já me chamaram de coisa bem pior.

Ele sorriu.

-Enfermeira! –James gritou. Ele se esticou para pegar o aparelho que chama as enfermeiras, mas Riddle o pegou primeiro.

-Ainda não terminamos de nos falar Senhor Potter.

-Saia daqui. –James falou rispidamente.

-Primeiro. –Riddle sentou-se novamente. –Preciso dar-lhe alguns avisos.

-Saia! –James gritou.

-Não se aproxime de Vih. Ela é como um vírus. Ela te infecta e depois espera que a doença evolua até que, finalmente, ela possa se apossar do seu corpo.

-Você... Você a conhece?

-Claro que sim! Ela viu potencial em mim e me deu um Geass que nem você e seus amigos. E além do mais, quando ela sair da garota que ela está possuindo e passar para mim, farei questão de prender essa garota para... prazeres pessoais. Não me leve a mal, mas essa garota é única e difícil de encontrar. Como uma esmeralda no fundo do mar e em um navio naufragado.

-Seu maníaco desprezível! Como pode ser tão sujo?

-Apenas sendo. –Ele levantou. –E a propósito, essa sua amiga Lily também é uma esmeralda no fundo do mar e em um navio naufragado. Espero que tenha se despedido dela quando ela passou por essas portas, porque foi a última vez que a viu. Eu garantirei que ela venha comigo. –Ele deu um sorriso e saiu pela porta.

-Não... Não! –James tentou se levantar e caiu no chão. Pelo o que tinha notado a bolsa que estava com ele tinha o que ele precisava. A roupa do arqueiro verde.

Uma enfermeira passava pelo quarto ao ouvir um barulho estranho. Abriu a porta e assustou-se. O quarto vazio e as cortinas balançando pelo vento que vinha das janelas abertas.

Lily olhou a rua onde andava. Estava realmente muito deserto e escuro. Diria até que é anormal.

"_Eu me pergunto... Se eu me comparo ao uma Lily com raiva." Vih riu._

-Cala boca. –Lily sussurrou. –Eu só tinha te chamado porque era uma emergência. E até parece que você não tava louca pra sair e ajudá-lo.

Lily assustou-se com o som de um carro derrapando no começo da rua.

"_Cuidado"_ Falou Vih.

O carro parou o lado dela. Homens saíram do carro e avançaram para cima dela.

-Droga. –Lily saiu correndo. E correu rápido. E eles atrás.

"_Lily eu não posso sair agora. Eu já sai hoje e usei meus poderes e se eu sair de novo eu vou consumir o resto da sua força vital"_

-Então estamos mortas. –Lily tropeçou e caiu no chão. Fechou os olhos esperando que a pegassem.

Sentiu algo pegar sua cintura e o chão sumir.

-Vai ficar de olhos fechados até quando?

Ela abriu os olhos.

-Arqueiro verde! –Eles estavam na arvore. Ele a abraçava. –O que faz aqui? Largue-me!

-Então você os prefere a mim? –Ele deu uma risada e se colocou na frente dela.

-Claro que sim! –Ela o abraçou pelas costas.

-Desçam daí! –Gritou um.

James pegou uma flecha pequena e jogou em um deles um pouco acima do coração fazendo que o mesmo desmaiasse.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Você o matou? –Inquiriu Lily.

-Claro que não. Eu não mato pessoas. Ele apenas ficou paralisado e daqui a alguns minutos voltará ao normal.

-Então faça isso com o outro, porque ele está subindo!

James largou Lily e pulou em cima do homem o jogando no chão. O nocauteou antes mesmo de Lily piscar.

Ele se colocou em pé e virou-se para cima

-Não vai descer?

-Claro que vou é só que… É alto demais. Não sei como você me puxou.

-Vamos lá. Nem é tão alto assim!

-Você é praticamente um macaco! Não conta.

-Quer ajuda ou não?

-Eu desço sozinha. –Ela parou avaliando a queda. Antes que ela percebesse ele se pendurou e parou ao lado dela.

-Vamos.

-Hã? –Ele a colocou no colo. –Não! Espera! Coloque-me no chão. Não preciso de _sua_ ajuda, arqueiro.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Sim, senhorita. Eu a colocarei no chão. –Ele deu um pulo em direção ao chão. Vacilou um pouco. Ele havia esquecido que ainda estava machucado e principalmente que ela não sabia quem ele era.

Mas tudo indicava que ela não havia notado nada. Nada mesmo.

Ele riu ao olhá-la. Parecia uma gata assustada. Encolheu-se toda e cravou suas unhas em seus ombros.

-Você está bem? Senhorita Evans?

-Eu estou… - Mas ela ainda não havia saído daquela posição.

Ele a movimentou e a colocou em suas costas. "Escalou" a parede e começou a andar por cima das casas.

-O que…? Como assim? Você não tem nenhum carro ou outra coisa que não envolva altura…? –Ela olhou para baixo e quase vomitou. Então afundou seu rosto na nuca dele. Isso lhe causou arrepios na nuca. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou a andar.

Em poucos minutos já estavam na varanda da casa dela.

-Já pode descer. Estamos a salvo.

-_Não consigo…_ - A voz dela saiu abafada e chorosa.

Ele suspirou (Para não ter um ataque de risos, aliás, onde estava a menina "invencível" ?)

Ele abriu a porta de vidro e a colocou na cama. Estava prestes a siar antes que ela começasse a fazer perguntas, mas havia se esforçado demais. Dali ele não conseguiria sair sem desmaiar. A questão era: Seria melhor _ela_ descobrir ou _qualquer um_ descobrir?

-Droga… -Ele suspirou ainda tonto e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

Finalmente ela recobrou a consciência e percebeu algo… Estava sozinha com o Arqueiro Verde no quarto dela.

-Saia. –Ela se virou para ele ainda sem sair da cama.

-Importa-se se eu ficar? Tive um dia muito cheio hoje e um acidente. E depois de tudo tive que ir te salvar.

-Espera. Como sabia meu nome, meu endereço e que eu ia ser atacada?

-Eu… -A voz dele falhou. Estava quase desmaiando. –Eu sinto muito, Lils.

E caiu em seu colo.

-Lils…? –Então tudo veio com um estalo em sua mente.

Era por isso que Vih sempre ficava quieta e sem fazer enxame de perigo perto dele. Por isso que tentava, mas não conseguia ter raiva desse arqueiro.

Ele era James.

O colocou deitado na cama. Tirou a blusa de couro e viu os ferimentos causados hoje.

-Oh, James…

E finalmente tirou os óculos escuros. Era sim o James.

_-Lily?_

Ela ouviu sua mãe chamar da cozinha.

Correu para o quarto do pai e pegou uma calça de moletom dele e um casaco. Não se importavam de vê-lo ali com ela, mas não poderiam ver a roupa de arqueiro.

Ela _teria_ fechado os olhos, mas não havia tempo. O trocou rápido e apenas olhando de relance seu corpo.

O deitou novamente na cama. E correu lá para a cozinha.

-Filha! Eu nem vi que tinha chegado. Voltamos hospital quase agora. Vocês tinham sido seqüestrados. Que história é essa?

-Você esta bem? –Seu pai o abraçou.

-Sim, eu estou. Mas meu amigo foi o qual se machucou mais. Eletrocutado. Não havia ninguém na casa dele então eu o trouxe para descansar aqui. Importam-se? Ele está no meu quarto.

-Claro que não. Mas tenham juízo. Estou a um passo do quarto de vocês.

-Sim, papai.

Ela correu de volta para o quarto. Ele dormia feito um anjo. Parecia até um.

_Eu também gosto dele. Mais do que imagina, Lily._

_Vih_? –Perguntou Lily em voz alta.

_Gosto tanto dele que… Dei-lhe um presente._

_-_Não. –Ela o virou e olhou em sua nuca. A marca do Geass.

-Por quê? Por que ele? Justamente ele?

_Você sabe que o hospedeiro, ou seja, você tem que ter uma criança cada vez mais esplêndida. Você é minha hospedeira por ser filha de sua mãe. Ela não conseguia me ouvir ou ser controlada, mas com o gene especifico do seu pai você foi capaz disso. Então dessa vez eu escolherei o seu parceiro para que sua filha, minha próxima hospedeira seja completamente capaz de tudo que eu possa oferecer._

-Então é genético? E o que ele tem haver com isso?

_Sim. Eu fui morta uma vez e para me salvar, meu marido transportou minha alma para a mulher mais próxima. Sua tataravó. E James será o escolhido para ter essa criança._

-E o que vai acontecer com essa garota?

_Ser meu novo corpo._

Lily paralisou. Isso não aconteceria.

_É inevitável. Você seria a escolhida, mas não provou muita coisa. Na hora que_ _con_seguir _tirar o Geass de alguém sem estar na minha forma ai eu saberei que você é quem eu procuro._

Esquecendo-se de seus pais deitou-se no peito de James e chorou.

-Dane-se.

Ela ligou para Sirius e pediu o numero da casa do James e ligou para os tios dele e pediu que viessem buscá-lo.

James acordou às 6 da manhã confuso. Lembrava-se de estar na casa da Lily.

Chegou no colégio ainda confuso. Não encontrava a roupa do arqueiro.

-James?

Ele se virou encontrando Lily. Ficou calado.

Ela olhou para os lados e o empurrou para o depósito do colégio. Escuro demais… Ele pensou. Quando se virou novamente ela se jogou em seus braços.

-Por que não me contou? Você era o arqueiro esse tempo todo e ficou calado me ouvindo falar coisas horríveis dele… -Ela começou a chorar.

-E você não me odeia mais?

-Não, porque eu sei que o objetivo dele é bom que ele é a pessoa mais honesta e fofa que eu conheci em toda minha vida.

-Fofa?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Me desculpa. –Ela roubou-lhe um beijo.

Gente desculpa a demora to super ocupada!

Tentei postar ontem mas saiu errado

Então ai está

bjin


	8. Nunca se sabe!

-Preciso me apresentar novamente? Então aqui vai. Sou Tom Riddle agora cale a boca e escute.

-Tom Riddle? O que ainda quer aqui? Já não bastou destruir minha vida em milhares de pedaços?

Riddle gargalhou. James o fuzilava com os olhos o quanto podia ou o quanto seu estado físico e mental permitia.

-Sabe, eu nunca esqueci aquela sua frase quando disseram que os seus pais tinha morrido: "Para onde eu vou agora?" Eu ainda me divirto tanto com isso.

-Desgraçado... –James tossiu.

-Você precisa aumentar seu vocabulário Senhor Potter. Os seus xingamentos não são nada originais. Já me chamaram de coisa bem pior.

Ele sorriu.

-Enfermeira! –James gritou. Ele se esticou para pegar o aparelho que chama as enfermeiras, mas Riddle o pegou primeiro.

-Ainda não terminamos de nos falar Senhor Potter.

-Saia daqui. –James falou rispidamente.

-Primeiro. –Riddle sentou-se novamente. –Preciso dar-lhe alguns avisos.

-Saia! –James gritou.

-Não se aproxime de Vih. Ela é como um vírus. Ela te infecta e depois espera que a doença evolua até que, finalmente, ela possa se apossar do seu corpo.

-Você... Você a conhece?

-Claro que sim! Ela viu potencial em mim e me deu um Geass que nem você e seus amigos. E além do mais, quando ela sair da garota que ela está possuindo e passar para mim, farei questão de prender essa garota para... prazeres pessoais. Não me leve a mal, mas essa garota é única e difícil de encontrar. Como uma esmeralda no fundo do mar e em um navio naufragado.

-Seu maníaco desprezível! Como pode ser tão sujo?

-Apenas sendo. –Ele levantou. –E a propósito, essa sua amiga Lily também é uma esmeralda no fundo do mar e em um navio naufragado. Espero que tenha se despedido dela quando ela passou por essas portas, porque foi a última vez que a viu. Eu garantirei que ela venha comigo. –Ele deu um sorriso e saiu pela porta.

-Não... Não! –James tentou se levantar e caiu no chão. Pelo o que tinha notado a bolsa que estava com ele tinha o que ele precisava. A roupa do arqueiro verde.

Uma enfermeira passava pelo quarto ao ouvir um barulho estranho. Abriu a porta e assustou-se. O quarto vazio e as cortinas balançando pelo vento que vinha das janelas abertas.

Lily olhou a rua onde andava. Estava realmente muito deserto e escuro. Diria até que é anormal.

"_Eu me pergunto... Se eu me comparo ao uma Lily com raiva." Vih riu._

-Cala boca. –Lily sussurrou. –Eu só tinha te chamado porque era uma emergência. E até parece que você não tava louca pra sair e ajudá-lo.

Lily assustou-se com o som de um carro derrapando no começo da rua.

"_Cuidado"_ Falou Vih.

O carro parou o lado dela. Homens saíram do carro e avançaram para cima dela.

-Droga. –Lily saiu correndo. E correu rápido. E eles atrás.

"_Lily eu não posso sair agora. Eu já sai hoje e usei meus poderes e se eu sair de novo eu vou consumir o resto da sua força vital"_

-Então estamos mortas. –Lily tropeçou e caiu no chão. Fechou os olhos esperando que a pegassem.

Sentiu algo pegar sua cintura e o chão sumir.

-Vai ficar de olhos fechados até quando?

Ela abriu os olhos.

-Arqueiro verde! –Eles estavam na arvore. Ele a abraçava. –O que faz aqui? Largue-me!

-Então você os prefere a mim? –Ele deu uma risada e se colocou na frente dela.

-Claro que sim! –Ela o abraçou pelas costas.

-Desçam daí! –Gritou um.

James pegou uma flecha pequena e jogou em um deles um pouco acima do coração fazendo que o mesmo desmaiasse.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Você o matou? –Inquiriu Lily.

-Claro que não. Eu não mato pessoas. Ele apenas ficou paralisado e daqui a alguns minutos voltará ao normal.

-Então faça isso com o outro, porque ele está subindo!

James largou Lily e pulou em cima do homem o jogando no chão. O nocauteou antes mesmo de Lily piscar.

Ele se colocou em pé e virou-se para cima

-Não vai descer?

-Claro que vou é só que… É alto demais. Não sei como você me puxou.

-Vamos lá. Nem é tão alto assim!

-Você é praticamente um macaco! Não conta.

-Quer ajuda ou não?

-Eu desço sozinha. –Ela parou avaliando a queda. Antes que ela percebesse ele se pendurou e parou ao lado dela.

-Vamos.

-Hã? –Ele a colocou no colo. –Não! Espera! Coloque-me no chão. Não preciso de _sua_ ajuda, arqueiro.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Sim, senhorita. Eu a colocarei no chão. –Ele deu um pulo em direção ao chão. Vacilou um pouco. Ele havia esquecido que ainda estava machucado e principalmente que ela não sabia quem ele era.

Mas tudo indicava que ela não havia notado nada. Nada mesmo.

Ele riu ao olhá-la. Parecia uma gata assustada. Encolheu-se toda e cravou suas unhas em seus ombros.

-Você está bem? Senhorita Evans?

-Eu estou… - Mas ela ainda não havia saído daquela posição.

Ele a movimentou e a colocou em suas costas. "Escalou" a parede e começou a andar por cima das casas.

-O que…? Como assim? Você não tem nenhum carro ou outra coisa que não envolva altura…? –Ela olhou para baixo e quase vomitou. Então afundou seu rosto na nuca dele. Isso lhe causou arrepios na nuca. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou a andar.

Em poucos minutos já estavam na varanda da casa dela.

-Já pode descer. Estamos a salvo.

-_Não consigo…_ - A voz dela saiu abafada e chorosa.

Ele suspirou (Para não ter um ataque de risos, aliás, onde estava a menina "invencível" ?)

Ele abriu a porta de vidro e a colocou na cama. Estava prestes a siar antes que ela começasse a fazer perguntas, mas havia se esforçado demais. Dali ele não conseguiria sair sem desmaiar. A questão era: Seria melhor _ela_ descobrir ou _qualquer um_ descobrir?

-Droga… -Ele suspirou ainda tonto e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

Finalmente ela recobrou a consciência e percebeu algo… Estava sozinha com o Arqueiro Verde no quarto dela.

-Saia. –Ela se virou para ele ainda sem sair da cama.

-Importa-se se eu ficar? Tive um dia muito cheio hoje e um acidente. E depois de tudo tive que ir te salvar.

-Espera. Como sabia meu nome, meu endereço e que eu ia ser atacada?

-Eu… -A voz dele falhou. Estava quase desmaiando. –Eu sinto muito, Lils.

E caiu em seu colo.

-Lils…? –Então tudo veio com um estalo em sua mente.

Era por isso que Vih sempre ficava quieta e sem fazer enxame de perigo perto dele. Por isso que tentava, mas não conseguia ter raiva desse arqueiro.

Ele era James.

O colocou deitado na cama. Tirou a blusa de couro e viu os ferimentos causados hoje.

-Oh, James…

E finalmente tirou os óculos escuros. Era sim o James.

_-Lily?_

Ela ouviu sua mãe chamar da cozinha.

Correu para o quarto do pai e pegou uma calça de moletom dele e um casaco. Não se importavam de vê-lo ali com ela, mas não poderiam ver a roupa de arqueiro.

Ela _teria_ fechado os olhos, mas não havia tempo. O trocou rápido e apenas olhando de relance seu corpo.

O deitou novamente na cama. E correu lá para a cozinha.

-Filha! Eu nem vi que tinha chegado. Voltamos hospital quase agora. Vocês tinham sido seqüestrados. Que história é essa?

-Você esta bem? –Seu pai o abraçou.

-Sim, eu estou. Mas meu amigo foi o qual se machucou mais. Eletrocutado. Não havia ninguém na casa dele então eu o trouxe para descansar aqui. Importam-se? Ele está no meu quarto.

-Claro que não. Mas tenham juízo. Estou a um passo do quarto de vocês.

-Sim, papai.

Ela correu de volta para o quarto. Ele dormia feito um anjo. Parecia até um.

_Eu também gosto dele. Mais do que imagina, Lily._

_Vih_? –Perguntou Lily em voz alta.

_Gosto tanto dele que… Dei-lhe um presente._

_-_Não. –Ela o virou e olhou em sua nuca. A marca do Geass.

-Por quê? Por que ele? Justamente ele?

_Você sabe que o hospedeiro, ou seja, você tem que ter uma criança cada vez mais esplêndida. Você é minha hospedeira por ser filha de sua mãe. Ela não conseguia me ouvir ou ser controlada, mas com o gene especifico do seu pai você foi capaz disso. Então dessa vez eu escolherei o seu parceiro para que sua filha, minha próxima hospedeira seja completamente capaz de tudo que eu possa oferecer._

-Então é genético? E o que ele tem haver com isso?

_Sim. Eu fui morta uma vez e para me salvar, meu marido transportou minha alma para a mulher mais próxima. Sua tataravó. E James será o escolhido para ter essa criança._

-E o que vai acontecer com essa garota?

_Ser meu novo corpo._

Lily paralisou. Isso não aconteceria.

_É inevitável. Você seria a escolhida, mas não provou muita coisa. Na hora que_ _con_seguir _tirar o Geass de alguém sem estar na minha forma ai eu saberei que você é quem eu procuro._

Esquecendo-se de seus pais deitou-se no peito de James e chorou.

-Dane-se.

Ela ligou para Sirius e pediu o numero da casa do James e ligou para os tios dele e pediu que viessem buscá-lo.

James acordou às 6 da manhã confuso. Lembrava-se de estar na casa da Lily.

Chegou no colégio ainda confuso. Não encontrava a roupa do arqueiro.

-James?

Ele se virou encontrando Lily. Ficou calado.

Ela olhou para os lados e o empurrou para o depósito do colégio. Escuro demais… Ele pensou. Quando se virou novamente ela se jogou em seus braços.

-Por que não me contou? Você era o arqueiro esse tempo todo e ficou calado me ouvindo falar coisas horríveis dele… -Ela começou a chorar.

-E você não me odeia mais?

-Não, porque eu sei que o objetivo dele é bom que ele é a pessoa mais honesta e fofa que eu conheci em toda minha vida.

-Fofa?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Me desculpa. –Ela roubou-lhe um beijo.

_**Eu tinha colocado esse capítulo junto com o resto. Não sei se haviam notado no outro capítulo ou se ficaram com raiva de mim e não mandaram reviews. Nem sei se ainda vão ler isso ou mandar review. Mas vou cumprir com o meu dever e postar.**_

_**Bjin, feliz Natal e Ano novo!**_


End file.
